El sabio de los seis caminos
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: A causa del Avada kedavra que le lanzaron cuando era niño ,Harry potter adquirio los ojos de la vida y la muerte: El Rinnegan. Viajando por todo el mundo Harry rechaza la invitacion a Hogwarts ¿Que cambios vendran con esto? solo tendran que averiguarlo porque se tratara de la historia del cambiador del mundo y ese sera Harry potter: El sabio de los seis caminos. HarryFleurharem.
1. Chapter 1

**El sabio de los seis caminos.**

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es secreta, así que tendrán que averiguarlo.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia, no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

* * *

><p>La magia es muy complicada y rara en un cierto sentido. Harry Potter fue seleccionado por el destino para cambiar literalmente el mundo y su aventura comenzó en aquella noche de Halloween donde se enfrento a la muerte. Pero fue mas que eso, el literalmente vio la muerte, sus ojos que una vez fueron verde habían sido atacados por un hechizo de la muerte conocido como Avada kedavra y si bien Harry debió de morir, no fue en este caso, sus ojos solo habían visto la muerte.<p>

Sus ojos vieron la realidad de la vida y la muerte, sus ojos fueron llamados: Rinnegan.

Aunque no aparecieron años despues, fue durante su octavo cumpleaños que hicieron acto de aparición los ojos de la muerte o conocido por igual como los ojos del Samsara o Mentepsicosis. Era un día normal donde él estaba cocinando el almuerzo de sus tíos que a la vez tenia que soportar las quejas y ofensas de sus familiares. Ese día había comenzando a experimentar una sensación de malestar en sus ojos y hasta se lo había dicho a su tía pero ella le había gritado cosa que le hizo sentirse muy triste pero no le reprocho. Cuando estaba sirviendo el desayuno de su primo ,Dursley ,tropezó por culpa de este causando que cayera al suelo y se lastimara la mano pero a la vez dejando caer el desayuno de su primo cosa que hizo que su tío vernom se enojara muchísimo y cuando disponía castigar físicamente a Harry cosa que le asusto a mas no poder porque su tío siempre le golpeaba muy fuerte ,sus ojos comenzaron a arder y lagrimas salían de esta como a la vez una poderosa fuerza se centraba en su pecho y cuando su tío iba a golpearle ,simplemente sucedió.

El simplemente exploto.

Dando un grito de espanto tanto por el repentino dolor y el miedo ,los ojos de Harry estallaron en una pequeña luz como a la vez raramente una pequeña pero poderosa onda expansiva envió a sus familiares literalmente trapazando las paredes de Privet drive. Los ojos de Harry cambiaron despues de ello, ya no eran los profundos ojos de color verde esmeralda, no, ahora eran diferente…no eran, ni humanos o mágicos. Eran el Rinnegan ,unos ojos de color morado completo ya que no solo abarcaba en la iris sino todo el ojo ,con unos tres anillos alrededor de un centro que conformaba un pequeño punto negro ,sus ojos ya no eran expresivos sino vacio y frio aunque la personalidad de Harry no haya cambiado.

Sus tíos y primo habían sido llevado al hospital, según escucho a escondida por los enfermeros, habían sido chocados por una fuerza que tenia como el peso de seis toneladas ya que en serio habían trapazado concreto solido pero aun seguía vivos. Harry decidió que era mejor irse ya que había visto como eran sus ojos y temía que sus tíos quisieren hacerle daño cuando regresaran. Tomando sus pequeñas cosas y víveres restante Harry se lanzo a un viaje que le cambiara la vida para siempre.

Lo primordial que hizo fue buscar unos lentes y encontró unos lentes de esquiar de gran tamaño de color verde con una banda de color azul pálido, con ellos nadie podía ver sus ojos. Así que comenzó a caminar por el bosque alrededor de Inglaterra e interactuó mas con sus ojos y aquella energía que había hecho durante el incidente. El decidió llamarlo Rinnegan ¿Por qué? Algo en su cabeza le decía que el nombre le quedaba porque él no podía llamarlos ojos normales, sentía poder en ello, veía diferente y podía percibir todo diferente, los colores, los contornos, las distancias y a las personas. En ellas veía un especie de flama en su pecho, en Inglaterra la gran mayoría eran como el tamaño de un puño pero mirando a unas personas extrañas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esa extraña flama.

El decidió llamarlo magia.

Harry siempre sintió que era alguien especial, de que algo lo hacia diferente a su familia que por ello lo odiaban y al tales sucesos pensó que aquello era verdad. Si bien al principio estuvo reacio a sus tales poderes, Harry era aun un niño y muy curioso además ahora que no tenia supervisión familiar, podía dar rienda a aquellos deseos que siempre fueron reprimidos. Fue de una manera libre. Y no perdió tiempo usar su libertad.

Comenzó a experimentar en sus habilidades y al poco tiempo en su mente como si estuviera grabado a fuego vivo le llegaron pensamientos de que el dominaba seis caminos, no sabia que era pero cuando un día en un momento de concentración hizo moler varios arboles por un especie de fuerza invisible que descubrió meses despues que era…gravedad, pensó que el poseía seis poderes, seis caminos, los Rikudō. El llamo ese poder de gravedad como **Tendō **o camino Deva, según había leído una vez en una biblioteca pública, el camino Deva en el budismo es considerado el reino de los dioses porque los humanos son casi poderosos a las deidades. Harry decidió llamar a su poder así porque dominar la gravedad es impresionante ya que lo convertía casi en un dios…aunque en realidad no la controlaba ,podía atraer o repeler cualquier objeto en un intervalo de cincos segundos llamado con el nombre de Basho tenin además que logro crear dos poderosos ataques ,Shinra tensei que era una explosión de gravedad que repele lo que fuera y Chibaku tensei que en medio de un accidente soltó una esfera condesada de energía gravitacional que atraía lo que fuera hasta aplastarlo rudamente.

Dos meses despues de su noveno cumpleaños, obtuvo su segundo camino o poder, **Chikushōdō **o el camino animal que significa en el budismo a la ignorancia, al seguimiento de los instinto y la servidumbre de la raza humana ¿Qué significa eso y porque Harry tomo ese nombre? Pues en realidad se debía que Harry había podido invocar animales, chocando sus manos en cualquier superficie, él podía hacer aparecer de la nada cualquier animal que el mismo controla, Harry no entendía pero el controlaba a sus invocaciones ,algunas veces eran un perro de tres cabezas ,un toro de diez metro ,una ave con tres patas ,etc.

A los diez años fue capaz de otro camino o poder ,este fue el **Ningendō** o el camino humano ,en el budismo se basa en las emociones humanas como la pasión ,el orgullo ,etc. ,según el budismo ,este camino se alcanza la iluminación sin uso de la agresión física ,alcanzar el estado del nirvana con solo la mente. Harry decidió llamarlo así porque esa habilidad era que podía arrancar el alma de quien sea con solo poner una mano en su cabeza y ver su vida ,al juzgarlos podía tomar la decisión de dejarles su alma o si se daba el caso de no ,la persona muere. Esta técnica también serbia como medio de recolección de conocimiento porque el podía ver hasta el alma del sujeto y Harry uso esa habilidad muy bien, en algunos casos tuvo que arrancar el alma a algunas personas por los horrenda que eran pero la mayoría de las veces las dejaba intacta.

Harry supuso que el otro camino lo obtendría a los onces años así que no se molesto en intentar crear técnicas raras, sino comenzó a manipular las fuerzas de la naturalezas, es decir, los cincos elementos pero fue en un grado pobre, podía expulsar una llamarada de fuego desde su boca, crear una marea en el aire hecho de agua usando la humedad, podía escupir una gran cantidad de barro y formas de tierra, crear tornados usando sus manos y finalmente hacer caer del cielo un gran relámpago. Harry usaba a sus invocaciones para recorrer el mundo ,había estado en Japan ,india ,estados unidos ,México y hasta en Australia aunque tuvo uno que otros problemas ya que muchos magos se asustaban al ver a un Dragon de cuatros alas y cola de cuervo además de ojos morados anillados y fue peor cuando Harry en un momento de problema había invocando a un panda de piedra ,los oficiales mágicos de chinas le estuvieron persiguiendo durante dos días dique hacerle brujería a una especie en peligro de extinción.

En serio que había vivido muchísimo.

Así paso su año viajando en algunas partes del mundo recolectando experiencia, aventuras y objetos mágicos raros, todo iba bien hasta que le llego esa carta. Era un día cuando volaba en la zona de Europa encima de su invocación personal, el Dragon cuervo de dos alas, cuando entre las nubes una lechuza se dirigía hacia a él, Harry había obtenido un especie de empatía por los animales, gracias a su Chikushōdō y sentía que la lechuza se cagaria del miedo al ver a un animal que supuestamente no existe. Harry ahora con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, le hizo un gesto a la lechuza que al ver al joven aleteo directamente hacia a él y le entrego una carta para despues desaparecer tal rápido como desapareció.

Harry se quito brevemente sus lentes de esquís verde para ver el contenido de la carta, según el sabia, no tenia a nadie que se interesara en el, el no tenia ningún amigo aun cuando había estado viajando por todo el mundo. El temor del rechazo ante su Rinnegan aun le atormentaba. Abrió la carta e ignorando como las nubes hacían danzar al viento su capa negra, Harry leyó el contenido de la carta y cuando lo hizo recordó que en uno de los magos que en el había usado su Ningendō tenia información sobre un colegio que engendro a un temible mago oscuro. Recordó que fue conocido como Lord Voldemort.

Hizo una mueca, recordó que uno de aquellos sujetos que le había extraído el alma, Voldemort fue un mago oscuro racista que deseaba eliminar a aquellos mágicos nacidos de las personas normales como también tomar control del mundo mágico (Cosa imposible, el mundo mágico en si consiste por igual todo el mundo, Voldermot podría dominar Inglaterra pero ¿Los demás países?, estúpido) cosa que a Harry le daba asco y peor que ese sujeto estaba tan relacionado con el. Si, Harry sabia sobre el Horrocrux, no por nada el PODIA arrancar el alma a las personas ¿creían que seria tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de ese parasito en su alma? Cuando obtuvo el Ningendō fue lo primero que hizo, además obviamente si él estaba relacionado con cualquier mundo mágico de cualquier país, el sabría que era el Niño-que-vivió.

Harry bufo, en realidad no se sentía a gusto con tanta atención ¿y si supieran de su Rinnegan? Harry es lo suficiente sabio para saber que la raza humana siempre teme a lo desconocido y diferente, no por nada la masacre de brujas de Salem es prueba de ello y termino conque la comunidad mágica estuviera recluida a cualquier modo de aceptación con los demás humanos. Ese era el mismo caso, no importa si son magos o no, son humanos y los humanos temen a lo desconocido, ellos no le aceptarían con su Rinnegan, hasta podrían llamarle demonio, repudiarle o la estupidez mas grande, llamarle el próximo mago oscuro. Harry hizo una mueca y creando desde la punta de su dedo una pequeñísima flama, marco su respuesta en la carta, ya había tomado su decisión, él quería libertad, él la tendría y nadie se la quitaría. Sabia que marcando su respuesta en la carta, esta será enviada a quien sea que la haya enviando. Con un gran "NO" en ella, Harry tiro la carta al aire y mando a su invocación ir a Brasil, deseaba pasar tiempo en la playa el día de su cumpleaños.

Por mientras la carta desapareció a dirección de la oficina del directo de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Harry no sabia que sucedería en su vida pero con tener los ojos de la vida y la muerte sabia que tenia un largo camino por delante. Muchas aventuras, decepciones tendrá pero de una cosa estaba seguro, el haría su camino como el deseaba. Porque el deseaba la libertad, él seria sin saber el nuevo pionero de un nuevo mundo tanto mágico como Muggles, él seria el revolucionario, él seria el salvador, el seria Rikudō sennin: el sabio de los seis caminos.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si, sé que están pensando ¿Qué carajo? Si, es loco que Harry no vaya a Hogwarts pero es lo mismo en estas clases de historias, Harry obtiene una habilidad o aprende magia muchísimo antes de quela carta llegara, él va a Hogwarts donde termina SIEMPRE en Gryffindor o Slytherin, entonces él tiene enemigos (en algunos casos siempre son Ron o Draco, claro que eso deriva a que tipo de casa termina) despues el sobresale en las cosas, despues nah, derrota de una a Voldermot y fin. Yo planeo que Harry sea fuerte pero que tenga retos, que tenga problemas, que el no este en esa escuela, que el cambie cosas ¡lo que sea! EN SERIO en fin, espero que les guste. Mi otro fic es igual, cosas nuevas donde Harry va a Hogwarts pero vivió como un caza recompensa en Japón, échenle un vistazo.<strong>_

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**El sabio de los seis caminos.**

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Posibilidad de un Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

* * *

><p><em>El nacimiento del dios del agua.<em>

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Es un milagro, venga, venga conmigo y podrá verlo!-Dijo un joven obispo al padre de una iglesia conocida en un pueblo al oeste de Atenas. El cura levanto la mirada al joven obispo y solo suspiro pensando que era alguna cosa de importancia ,se disponía a seguir leyendo algunos manuscrito dejados atrás por unos curas en el siglo 16 pero una fuerte ventisca de viento salió por la ventana de su cuarto de estudio y removió todos los manuscritos rápidamente de su mesa. Con una mirada en blanco se levanto y le hizo seña al joven obispo.

-Si eso no es una señal, entonces no sé que es una….-confeso con una sonrisa cansada el hombre y siguió al menor por la edificación hasta ser llevado hacia una gran multitud en la zona sur del pueblo donde había una gran pared de un kilometro de ancho, restos de un pequeño palacio antiguo supuso y que seguía intacto a través del tiempo. Noto que todos sus compañeros en la iglesia estaban presentes al igual que todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo. Él se movió junto al joven obispo a través de la multitud para ver que era lo que estaban viendo. No era la primera vez que una imagen de una virgen o un santo apareciera. Cuando salió porfin de la multitud, espero ver lo típico pero…no espero lo que había frente suyo…

La imagen se movía. Simplemente se movía pero con lentitud, pero por dios, que se movía. El padre abrió la boca ante ello. Era una imagen profecía como se les llama cuando hay apariciones de imágenes de alguna figura religiosa antigua. En la imagen que estaba en esa pared, era un joven, de unos veintes supuso, de cabello negros desordenados, frescos y azabaches. De una piel normal pero con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, tenía una vestimenta de un viajero: capucha negra con pantalones azules desgatados. Aunque tenía unos objetos extraños en su cintura, como también dos armas, una katana y un bastón con un círculo de oro en la punta además con varios aros dentro del círculo. Pero también le llamo la atención tres cosas, aparte de que la imagen se movía.

Lo primero era obviamente esos ojos anillados extraños de color morado y extrañamente no le daba sensación de peligro, no le hacia pensar que era un demonio o algo así, no, les parecía ver unos ojos serios que veía hasta su mismísima alma. Lo segundo era una cicatriz en su frente con la forma de un rayo. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió era su sonrisa. Una simple sonrisa. Lo demás estaba en segunda categoría ante lo que veía en esa sonrisa. A diferencia el de la mona lisa, esta sonrisa era toda una ventana de emociones, que no ocultaba nada, que mostraba todas las intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que dictaba amabilidad, afecto y cuidado, una sonrisa que en todas las imágenes y pinturas en todo el mundo solo se le ha dado a una única persona. Al hijo de dios. Una sonrisa que solo puede poseer un nuevo salvador de la humanidad.

-….una nueva era ha iniciado….-Murmuro para si mismo el cura separando su mirada de aquella imagen que porfin se detuvo en sus movimientos, sequia ahí, en todo su esplendor pero ya no se movía. Todos sabían que era una señal y a diferencia de muchas partes de todo el globo, decidieron mantenerse callado, el exponer palabras así causaría problemas pero también son esos problemas que el mundo necesitaban un nuevo salvador. El cura lo sabía, lo sentía, lo vio, lo percibió; una nueva era vendría. Una señal se ha mostrado y solo ellos debían de ser paciente hasta que se muestre la verdad.

La aparición del nuevo profeta.

* * *

><p>-…..ella…es…linda….-Murmuro con un gran sonrojo Harry Potter mirando en su silla ,en la heladería y en Francia ,a una joven unos años mayor en varias mesas apartada a la de él. Una joven que juraría seria considerada un Angel por su apariencia, de una piel fina, de un cabello rubio igual al sol y aunque no podía ver desde donde se encontraba, apostaba por sus ojos morados que aquella chica tenia unos ojos hermosísimo. Sino fuera por su Rinnegan ya estaría babeando por aquella chica, a dura penas solo podía mostrar enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, no como todos los hombres en ese lugar que estaba babeando sin importarle que pierdan sus propios auto-respeto. Y peor con quienes habían llegado con una acompañante.<p>

Por mientras en otro lado, Harry Potter era llamado el nuevo mesías, él simplemente tenía sus propios asuntos, como tal: chicas. Esto puede parecer desalentador pero ya que.

El ahora de doces años Harry Potter había hecho muchas cosas interesantes durante el ultimo año, desde que se había negado entrar a aquella escuela llamada Hogwarts había estado moviéndose por todo el mundo siendo parte de cosas fuera de lo común. Como tal estuvo varios meses en Brasil ,pasándola en las playas tanto Muggles y mágicas ,conociendo a muchas personas aunque claro dándoles una identidad falsa haciéndose llamar "James Evans" y teniendo algunos que otros contactos en algunos que otras ciudades tantos mágicas como Muggles pero vamos ¿Quién confiarían seriamente en un niño? Pues eso era gracias a su nuevo poder ganado en un mes despues de su cumpleaños. No había obtenido su cuarto camino del Rinnegan pero si obtuvo una nueva habilidad de sus ojos de mentepsicosis y el mismo nombre era la clave. Gano la capacidad de emular las cosas a simple vista.

No era lo mismo el copiar algo, sino que al ver a alguien hacer algo podía ser capaz de hacerlo por si mismo como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo, como por ejemplo: si viera alguien hacer el hechizo Patronus, Harry seria capaz de hacerlo la mitad de dificultad que usualmente tiene porque su magia y su mente siente que ya lo había hecho, la compresión del manejo de algunos hechizos es mucho mas fácil pero eso no significa que le hacia un prodigio. Como tal eso tenia que ver que en un momento se había topado con un hombre que afirmo ser un Metamofargo parcial, era capaz de cambiar su apariencia pero no de sexo además que su transformación no duraba mucho tiempo. Si bien no puede replicar eso, si pudo hacerse una idea de la base de ese poder mágico y fue capaz de replicar su propio hechizo y era crear una capa exterior que les hacia tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona y hasta inventar algunas. La desventaja fue que quienes son consciente de la irradiación de la magia en su cuerpo podía saber que algo estaba fuera de lo normal con el, además con un golpe medianamente fuerte podía disipar su cubierta y por si fuera poco hacer una simple transformación toma muchísimo tiempo concentrando su magia y la imagen que quería tomar. La llamo **Henge.**

Con esa técnica era capaz de hacerse pasar por personas ya mayores y así logro conseguir hablar con muchas personas mayores. Así descubrió que en el mundo mágico de Brasil eran orgullosos de poseer todo el conocimiento del arte elemental de la hidrokinesis, es decir, manejo del agua y todos sus fundamentos. Interesado en manejar a fondo un elemento logro conseguir manuscritos del arte de los hechizos elementales como el agua. Despues de ello fue a estados unidos, desgraciadamente se topo con algunos criminales y que lograron arrebatarle sus lentes de esquí y no tuvo que otra que usar su Ningendō para borrar sus memorias y fue una experiencia desagradable, por lo que para buscar un poco de paz decidió ir al lugar mas calmado del aquel país; Hawái donde se calmo en sus playas y su clima. Despues pasó por el mundo mágico de estados unidos vendiendo de algunas cosas que había obtenido al pasar de los años y logro conseguir un buen dineral que le ayudaría a sobrevivir por su cuenta por unos meses más. Que si bien era un joven libre necesitaba dinero conque vivir, por ello gracias a manipulación mínima de magia elemental de tierra es capaz de encontrar piedras preciosas en lugares especiales de algunos países y en algunos casos, objetos mágicos que cuenta muchísimo en el mercado. Así con unos viajes y otros, ayudando a algunas personas con tareas no muy importante, termino finalmente en Francia y supo noticias un poco inquietantes.

Como tal lo de Hogwarts sobre que una nacida de Muggles de primer año había sido herida por un troll y que desgraciadamente tuvo que dejar la escuela por uno meses para la recuperación ,la noticia no se centraba en lo que le sucedió en la niña sino sobre el hecho que el director Dumbledore permitió a aquella bestia entrar a la escuela y exponer en peligro a los estudiantes pero el hombre que le había prestado ese periódico con esa noticia le comento que en realidad entre líneas las quejas se derivaban sobre la seguridad de los hijos de los sangre puras ,algo que a Harry pensó que era un asco pero también entendible porque según el mismo hombre hablo que el lugar donde dormían los estudiantes de Slytherin , la fraternidad o algo así en donde estaban las mayorías de los hijos de sangrepuras debían de tomar el camino por el lugar en donde estaba el Troll, de una manera le daba repulsión el hecho que los aficionados a las sangres le dan importancia a sus hijos y una vez mas a la estúpida creencia de la sangre mágica que según supo hace tiempo era importante en el reino unido pero también parecía una decisión estúpida de enviar así a los estudiantes. Harry asintió para si mismo. Fue una buena decisión no entrar a esa escuela. Y lo supo despues sobre el desmadre que hubo con uno de los profesores de la escuela que había intentado tomar un objeto del director y según la noticia tal profesor era un agente oculto de Voldermot. Definitivamente fue buena idea no estar en esa escuela.

Ahora él estaba ahí, en el mundo mágico francés tomando un helado tratando de parecer lo suficiente estable y con auto respeto en no ponerse a babear al ver a aquella chica. Harry miro a los hombres del lugar ,casi todos tenían una mirada estúpida que gritaba perdedores al máximo ,algo que Harry le daba pena pero se encogió de hombros, porque malos para ellos ,algunos de los presentes habían tenido la idea de traer a sus novias ,esposas o compañeras para una cita y por la mirada de furia asesina que tenían en todos sus ojos ,podía apostar que cuando la muchacha se fuera ,todos sentirán el dicho "no hay infierno como una mujer cabreada" y Harry le dio una oración para los pobres desgraciados. Así que decidido a mantener su dignidad estable, volvió a comer de su helado y pensar en cual lugar iría a continuación.

Fleur Delacour podía decir que estaba mortificada. Ella había tenido el deseo simple de dar un paseo en sus vacaciones y tomar un poco de helado de vainilla pero lastimosamente su encanto Veela había entrado en acción y ahora tenía sobre sus hombros las miradas lascivas de todos los hombres de la habitación. Por ello el deseo de salir a dar un paseo para ella era mucho era debido que siempre se la pasaba en su casa, no podía salir por los barrios alrededor de su vivienda debido a que era el mismo problema. Ella deseaba por un momento que tuviera un momento de tranquilidad y que no sea un simple objeto de deseo para los hombres y las envidias de las mujeres. Ella suspiro profundamente y movió sus ojos por el establecimiento hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Era un joven de un par de años menor que ella de cabello negro azabache, con una túnica negra con capucha, de un pantalón marrón desgatado, botas Muggles supuso, una camisa azul oscuro y un cinturón lleno de objetos como una pequeña bolsa de dinero, un tubo de vidrio lleno de liquido, un pequeño estuche entre otras cosas pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron dos cosas. Lo primero fue unas raras gafas de un solo lente de color verde y finalmente que no la estaba mirando a su dirección. Ella sabia bien que ese joven no le miraba debido al ángulo de su cuello y hombro además del señalamiento de la cabeza del joven, se notaba que estaba concentrado en su helado.

-…._él se esta resistiendo a mis encantos…eso es…tan interesante…-_Pensó Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa ,no era por ser vanidosa pero sabia bien que era hermosa y con su encanto Veela era muchísimo mas ya que llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre sin dudar. Que alguien no la vea es señal de que se estaba resistiendo y por cualquier razón ,quien haga eso lo convertía en un perfecto pretendiente ,ser una Veela le aseguraba tener todos los hombres que quisieran pero es por ello que lo de su especie o mas en su caso la que tiene ascendencia Veela busca al compañero perfecto. Aquel que es capaz de verla por si misma y no por un encanto mágico. Fleur ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando al joven que tembló un poco al parecer por comer su helado mas rápido de lo normal-…_Parece fuera de lo común pero es llamativo….no siento mala vibra con el…quizas sea un buen chico, además ¿Qué podría salir mal si me reúno con el?_

Oh, la frase prohibida.

Harry por otro lado pensaba en sus avances de la magia elemental del agua, ahora era capaz de usar la humedad del aire para crear grandes cantidades exponenciales de agua, como también era capaz de manejar grandes cantidades de agua de alguna fuente cercana y tenia la teoría que seria capaz de extraer el agua de las plantas y arboles para su posterior uso. También pensaba en los elementos, en varios pergaminos de la mitología taoísta entre otras siempre se había señalado a los elementos fuegos, agua, tierra y viento como los más principales. También había otra cultura que hablaba que eran cincos elementos conformados por el fuego, tierra, agua, metal y madera debido a que esos eran los materiales que usualmente los humanos han usado desde tiempos antiguos. Por otro lado en américa esta la creencia de que los elementos son los mismo a los principales solo que la inclusión a la quinta esencia, el rayo. La creencia no probada de que el rayo es un elemento era debido a los Muggles, en si, los Muggles usaban la electricidad para sobrevivir pero la electricidad es una forma de energía usable descendiente de los rayos, no por nada la electricidad nació gracias a que un sujeto experimento con un rayo usando una cometa y de esta nació la teoría de la electricidad. El elemento rayo es una forma de energía pura ya que el ser humano en una minúscula parte lo posee en su interior ,como tal ,eso tiene relación con el cerebro del cuerpo humano ya que necesitan pequeñas descargas para que algunos receptores del cuerpo funcionen es decir que el cuerpo pueda moverse y actuar.

Pero eso no era el asunto, el manejo de los elementos era un nivel muy avanzando según para los magos ya que debía de tener una afinidad elemental ha dicho elemento para que puedas usarlo y en algunos casos los magos no poseen afinidades elementales. Cada humano, no importa si es normal o mágico, desarrolla una personalidad que puede parecer simbólicamente a un elemento, si alguien es gruñón y terco es de afinidad de elemento tierra, si alguien es grosero y directo es de elemento rayo, si alguien es abrasivo y afectuoso es de elemento fuego, si alguien es tranquilo y paciente es de elemento agua y si alguien es evasivo y solidario es de elemento aire. En los magos son sus personalidades que rigen el posible dominio de un elemento pero en los tiempos actuales los magos ya no son como los eran antes, solo los mundos mágicos de Japón, china, Brasil, Colombia, España, Groenlandia y México son los únicos poseedores de magia elemental y son pocos los mismos países que poseen magos que emplean ese tipo de magia. Aunque no tenia nada que ver, la falta de conocimiento de esa arte ocasiona ignorancia a los magos de sus cada países, al no conocer su afinidad o no la, la magia del sujeto al pasar el tiempo madura y eventualmente seria muchísimo mas difícil hacer conjuros elementales. En poca palabras, la razón de que esta arte es difícil es que como en los países mágicos mayores ya no tienen conocimiento publico de esa arte, muchos no la emplean, la cuestión es que para que un mago pueda usar magia elemental al su máximo poder es que deben de hacerlo a temprana edad para que su afinidad elemental le ayude a mejorar y estar en contacto con su elemento, que una persona mayor lo intente tomaría décadas para lograrlo.

La cuestión con Harry es que el posee las cincos afinidades, algo imposible de creer dirían muchos. Sino que había leyendas que personas durante la época del shogun, en china y Japón, habían desarrollado dos o más afinidades elementales y lograron explotar su talento oculto en crear nuevos hechizos elementales al combinar dos elementos para crear uno mucho más poderoso y fuera de lo normal. Porque existieron magos que se volvieron famosos en el mundo mágico oriental al haber creado magia elemental desconocida, en especial unos magos que crearon los elementos que se creen imposibles de conseguir, los elementos madera y metal. Algo que Harry cree que es cierto por la creencia de los cincos elementos al incluir a los últimos dos. Pero eso traía probabilidades a Harry, ya que con cincos afinidades elementales podía capaz de replicar aquellos dos elementos mágicos y por si fuera poco habría la posibilidad de crear algunos nuevos, la probabilidades eran inmensas. Por ello su entrenamiento en la arte de magia elemental era algo muy importante, si continuaba así se volvería mas fuerte aunque no sabia que iba a hacer con su poder. Pero a él siempre la ha gustado aprender y experimentar. No por nada ahora tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Disculpe?-Una voz melodiosa saco a Harry de sus pensamientos y alzo la mirada para ver los ojos azules mas hermosos que había visto en toda su vida y se mordió la lengua para evitar comenzar a babear como un zopenco. Dejando para despues sus pensamientos de sus estudios se centro en el hecho que la joven que había cautivado a casi todos los hombres de la heladería estaba frente suyo dándole una sonrisa coqueta aunque sus ojos solo mostraba una fina calma que hechizo un poco al pelinegro pero centro su Rinnegan para mantener la compostura. Menos mal que sabia hablar francés, no por nada los recuerdos de algunas personas le ayudaron mucho.

-eh hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto tímidamente a la joven que sonrió un poco mas e ignorando los sonidos de molestia que estaban a su alrededor se sentó junto a el frente suyo.

-Muy bien, gracias, solo me parece muy curioso que….no me estés mirando. Disculpa si soné arrogante pero es que soy parte Veela y….bueno…-Fleur discretamente hizo un gesto hacia su alrededor, en como algunos hombres seguían entre babeando y gruñendo, esto ultimo hacia Harry que solo les ignoraban, si había problemas el sabia como manejarlas. Harry asintió a las palabras de la francesa- Bueno, me pareció curioso que tú eres inmune a mi encanto y quise venir a saludarte.

-¿en serio? Pero…yo no soy nada en especial.

-Oh cariño, si que lo eres. Veras, ser una Veela es una vida muy solitaria hasta cierto punto, nosotras siempre atraemos la atención de los hombres y ocasionamos la envidia en las mujeres. Por eso no tengo muchas amigas, es mas, eres el primer hombre, desde mi padre que no ha caído bajo mi encanto y a mi opinión, eso es algo muy impresionante.

-eh… ¿gracias?-Dijo Harry no sabiendo que decir o que hacer. Para ser sincero, era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica y no sabia que hacer. Cuando usaba su Henge y se hacia pasar por un hombre mayor se había topado con mujeres pero las circunstancias ha hecho que no le incomode o algo parecido. Pero era él en ese momento y estaba hablando con una chica, supuso tres años mayor que el y estaba muy nervioso. Maldigo en voz baja a las hormonas.

-Kukuku, eres muy tímido ¿sabias? Usualmente muchos chicos comenzarían a coquetear conmigo.

-Sinceramente no soy un chico normal. Oh, perdón ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bueno, claro se me olvido lo, me llamo Fleur Delacour ¿y cual es tu nombre?

-Eh…pues….

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo mal?

-No, yo…uff, supongo que mereces saber quien soy yo….me llamo Harry Potter…-Harry no sabia porque no le mintió a la joven, podría haberle dado el nombre de su padre y el apellido de su madre pero no pudo. Y supo que quizas hablo en voz alta. Escucho gritos ahogados a su alrededor y miro discretamente, como algunas mujeres mayores le habían escuchado, por suerte los hombres seguían en su propio mundo, gruñendo como perros ¿en serio seguían con eso? En fin, Harry supuso que él era igualmente conocido por los otros territorios mágicos en el mundo y Francia estaba cerca de Inglaterra así que quizas sobre el sobreviviente del avada kedavra sea conocimiento mundial.

-¿Harry Potter? ¿Eres Harry Potter?-Pregunto levemente tartamudeando Fleur mirando al joven frente suyo. Harry Potter era una noticia ambulante en todo el mundo mágico, en todo. Es decir, el único en toda la historia en sobrevivir al hechizo asesino, el vencedor de uno de los muchos magos oscuros del siglo XX, es decir, Voldermot por lo que le hacia muy famoso. Pero lo inquietante era que desde hacia un año se reporto desaparecido oficialmente el heredero de la casa antigua de los Potters. Ella sabia que encontrarse con el llamado niño-que-vivió seria una noticia de gran escala.

-Si, parece ser que me conoces…tuve algunos problemas en algunos países en américa por mi identidad pero no paso a mayores- Él no quería decir que uso su Ningendō y les borro la memoria a todos esos sujetos. Él se acomodó y miro fijamente a Fleur ,ahora que llevaban hablando unos minutos ,el encanto Veela ya no le afectaba ,ahora podía verla con mucha mas claridad- dime ¿hay algún problema ,señorita Delacour?

-No, disculpa en como reaccione, debe de entender que tu eres muy famoso, Harry Potter. _Tan joven y tan famoso- _Fleur pensó a por mil, ella podía pensar mirando a Harry que él era fuerte .sus sentidos Veela eran que se lo decían, eran como si fuera un Alfa en su totalidad o lo seria en unos años. Fleur pensaba a por mil, quizas cortejar a ese joven seria una buena oportunidad, si bien era menor que ella por tres años no había mucho problemas. Si lograba algo con el obtendría muchas cosas, un compañero que podía ser capaz de quererle por como ella era y si sus instinto no se equivocaba, seria un mago capaz y muy poderoso al crecer. Ella tomo una decisión en ese momento- Harry, te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar mas privado a platicar y no se ¿quieres tener un recorrido por el mundo mágico francés? Seria un honor ser su guía.

-Eh pues…yo…-Balbuceo Harry nervioso, el recién la acabo de conocer pero se sentía seguro con ella, nervioso también pero seguro al final. La miro con atención, noto que su expresión era amable pero sus ojos brillaban esperanzadores y supuso que ella quería que le siguiera. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Pero de pronto Harry miro como varios hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron hacia el suyo. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y discretamente movió su mano bajo la mesa. Un hombre mayor, no mas de veinte dos supuso se planto y le miro con burla para despues con lujuria a Fleur. Harry torció la boca e intento sonar casual y se dirigió al hombre- disculpa pero ¿necesita algo?

-Cállate mocoso. Oye muñeca, mi nombre es Derb ¿Por qué no dejas a este perdedor aquí y la pasas bien con nosotros?-Dijo el sujeto señalando a su lado a los otros hombres. Fleur murmuro oscuramente, no era la primera vez que algunos idiotas hacían esas estupideces, la combinación de la lujuria, deseo y los celos volvían un torbellino las mentes de algunas personas y como ella, por primera vez, estaba hablando con un chico los otros lo tomaron como un reto y ahora hacia esa clase de estupidez. Fleur se comprometió que cuando estuviera con su abuela le pediría como suprimir su encanto para evitar nuevamente esos problemas. Ella le lanzo una mirada de irritación a ese tal Derb.

-Lo siento pero estoy bien acompañada, gracias. Así que por favor, váyanse si no es una molestia-Dijo Fleur tratando en mostrarse desinteresada y esperaba que esos sujetos se fueran. Harry por otro lado noto como Derb fruncía el ceño y noto también como algunos de los otros sacaba discretamente sus varitas. Gracias a su Rinnegan podía ver que ellos estaban actuando fuera de si, podía decir que las cosas se pondrán feas. Sin nadie saberlo el agua del lavaplatos en la cocina de la heladería comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-Vamos nena ¡te divertirás con nosotros en vez de un encuicle!

-Amablemente le pido que me deje sola y absténgase de ofender a mi acompañante- Cuando Fleur término de hablar el tipo tomo duramente su muñeca izquierda y la levanto con brusquedad. Fleur hizo una mueca tanto por la sorpresa como por el agarre en su muñeca. Derb se veía claramente furioso y acerco un poco más su rostro al de Fleur.

-Escúchame bien, muñeca, ahora vendrás con nosotros, iremos a un bonito lugar y quizas, si estoy de ganas podamos divertirnos y…

-Suficiente-Sonó la voz fría de Harry que se puso de pie y miro con frialdad a Derb quien se volteo a ver para despues bufar con burla. El agua del lavaplato comenzó a agitarse lentamente, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta porque los empleados estaban pendientes de la trifulca en el establecimiento. Derb hizo una señal a uno de los otros compinches quien asintió y saco su varita para apuntarla en la parte trasera del cuello de Harry.

-vaya mocoso, tienes cojones para meterte en donde no te llaman pero te lo advierto, un movimiento en falso y tu cabeza terminara barriendo por todo el piso, ahora muñeca tu y yo…

-Lo siento pero…tengo que negarme-Interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. Antes de que alguien reaccionara, una corriente de agua surgió de la cocina golpeando fuertemente en el pecho del mago que había estado en la espalda de Harry, desconcertando igual a los presentes como también a quien apuntaba al joven Potter. El pelinegro movió la cabeza un poco y alzo su mano hacia el pecho del dicho sujeto. El recito el hechizo que había estado trabajando no hacia unos meses atrás de elemento agua- **Suiton **(Liberación agua):** Mizu Tameru no Jutsu.**

El agua que había sido lanzada al primer sujeto se formo entre las manos de Harry para despues golpear a quemarropa a varios magos que no pudieron reaccionar ante aquellos ataques, fue tal el ataque que salieron disparado afuera del establecimiento. Harry con una rapidez sobrehumana se agacho para esquivar unos bombardas y Stupefy de los otros bribones, el hizo varias señas en sus manos como estipula cuando iba a hacer hechizos elementales sin varita. Concentro una gran cantidad de agua en su esófago y cachete apunto a su próximo objetivo alzando su dedo índice y adular cerca de sus labios.

-**¡Suiton: Suitaihou!- **Con rapidez lanzo varias balas de agua logrando perfora a varios de esos sujetos, el no perdió tiempo y concentrando el agua de su cuerpo, comenzó a moldearlo con su magia para posteriormente concentrarlo en su boca. Hizo varias señas de manos para despues escupir una barrera pequeña de agua hacia los que quedaban de sus oponentes-**Suiton: Ratai.**

Finalmente el hechizo final golpeo a todos esos sujetos logrando sacarlos del establecimiento y seguir para largo a más de cinco metros para finalmente detenerse. Harry suspiro dejando caer la adrenalina y pensó que se había pasado porque sabia bien que ocasiono grandes destrozos en la heladería además que hirió gravemente a esos tipos por la perforación de las balas de agua. Sin pensar saco varias monedas de oros de uno de sus bolsillos, se los lanzo al atónito gerente y tomando de las manos a una pálida e impresionada Fleur salió del lugar. No queriendo ser descubierto, tomo a la francesa en estilo de novia y concentro energía mágica en sus piernas que le ayudo a correr a mas allá del nivel humano, así logrando llegar a un callejón y comenzó a hacer señas de mano a una velocidad inhumada para despues choca duramente la palma de su mano derecha en el suelo, una runa de color negras en forma circular con cincos puntas que se conectaban en el centro apareció en el suelo para despues dar paso a una gran explosión de humo blanco. Fleur balbuceaba sin poder creer, en un momento un tipo le estaba apretando duramente su muñeca y al siguiente estaba corriendo por todo el distrito mágico de parís mágico junto a un mago que hizo hechizos sin varitas elementales de agua y ahora estaba haciendo….

-¡¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto sin poder evitar sonar histérica. Cuando la nube de humo finalmente se desvaneció Fleur miro algo que la impresiono a mas no poder, justamente frente sus ojos era un unicornio con piel y alas de Dragon de color morado pálido, uñas, la punta de la cola y el mismo cuerno de color verdes oscuras. Ella conocía el nombre de ese animal, era un Kirin draconius. Una bestia mágica que es místicamente imposible de existir, era una criatura que solo habían existido en cuentos y ella estaba viendo uno aunque se extraño por los ojos morados anillados además que tenia ¿unos Piercing? No, más bien parecían estacas negras en varias partes de su cuerpo pero no le dio importancia. Ella se giro a ver a Harry Potter, ahora que se acordaba, jamás le había preguntado por la cicatriz y ahora dudaba que fuera el…..no, espera. Ahí esta. No hay que culparla estaba muy desorientada por tanta información acumulada.

-Tranquila, todo tiene explicación pero si quieres podemos seguir hablando en otro lugar ¿te parece?-La voz de Harry le llamo la atención y se volteo a lo, tenia una sonrisa de vergüenza y timidez y Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Parecía un niño que había hecho algo malo y técnicamente no lo hizo, el defendió su honor en derrotar a todos esos depravados y tenia la nobleza para mostrarse avergonzado. Fleur solo asintió, parecía ser que no se equivoco, él era alguien muy poderoso y apenas tenia, supuso, doces años ¿Qué mas grande será? Será interesante verlo. Por mientras subía con el en ese Kirin que había aparecido de quien sabe donde, no pudo evitar pensar las cosas que descubriría que nadie sabría del misterioso Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió.

Claro que al día siguiente seria llamado le **Dieu de l'eau** que significaba un titulo de temer El dios del agua por todo el continente. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Lo único que pensaba Fleur era descubrir más sobre el misterio de quien podía ser su seleccionado.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y las cosas no iban bien para Hermione Granger. Desde el incidente del ataque del troll habían sucedido muchas cosas en su vida. Sus padres habían intentando sacarla de aquella escuela pero Hermione siempre cumplía con todos los retos que se le ponían en frente, ella no dejaría sus estudios mágicos solo por el ataque de un troll, bueno, duro dos meses en la enfermería y que por ello perdiera la mayoría de las clases, por lo cual aunque se esmero y duro días seguidos sin dormir, no alcanzo conseguir ser la mejor de la clase. Y eso dolió muchísimo a la Gryffindor y se comprometió que en ese año mejoraría para mejor.<p>

Ella miro alrededor de la sala, todos en sus respectivas mesas hablando entre si y Hermione brevemente se sintió tan sola. Ella no tenía ningún amigo pero logro que algunas chicas se le acercaran despues de haber salido de la enfermería pero no era lo mismo. Pero aunque estaba sola al menos tenia un alivio y ese era ver sufrir igual a Ron Weasley por la soledad. Si bien ella no era querida por todos, igual fue escuchada cuando comento que estuvo en el baño de las chicas llorando por los comentarios crueles de Ron lo que ocasiono que le dieran el hombro frio la mayoría de los Gryffindor, además esencialmente no era su culpa, el pelirrojo por muy buena persona que era tenia defectos y las cuales era que era celoso, no tenia tacto y tenia una visión limitada del mundo en general. Oh como podía recordar como se la pasaba diciendo que los Slytherin eran unas serpientes que no se le podía confiar, por esos comentarios se gano la mira de muchos de los Slytherin como también del profesor Snape. La pérdida de puntos por eso ha causado que muchos no anden con el pelirrojo. Hermione no era rencorosa, ella pensaba lógicamente por todo, pero ese pelirrojo parecía tener el deseo de molestarle solo porque se esmeraba en sus estudios, no como el.

Ella suspiro profundamente al sentir una vez mas esa sensación de soledad, deseaba tanto tener un amigo pero no podía, no se podía y el resignarse duele. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejar esos pensamientos deprimidos y alzo la mirada para ver como una vez mas el director Albus Dumbledore felicitaba a los de primer año y presentando al nuevo profesor de defensas contras las artes oscuras, un tipo que a su opinión es un pelele, porque leyó todos sus libros y supo que todos eran una mentira. Ella decidió no prestar atención a la presentación hecha por el director y se dispuso a dejar que su mente vuela en diferentes temas pero de improvisto, un montón de lechuzas comenzaron a entrar al gran salón llamando la atención de los presentes. Que raro, usualmente era en la mañana en la que se entregaban los periódicos del profeta. Hermione se escogió de hombros y pago uno de los ejemplares para saber que era tan importante como para que el profeta haya imprimido una noticia a tal hora de la noche. Cuando leyó el titulo supo la razón.

**¡Finalmente se ha encontrado al desaparecido niño-que-vivió!**

**¡Y es llamado el dios del agua!**

**Por William yaxley.**

**En una entrega de emergencia del prefecta, se ha logrado conseguir información de un informante anónimo de nuestros compatriotas franceses en la cual nos entregaron información de gran importancia. Déjame recordarles que Harry james Potter, heredero de la casa antigua de los Potter y aunque no se sabe cual, según una fuente confiable, también heredero de otras cámaras, como también es la figura publica que representa la caída del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no hace doce años atrás, es decir el niño-que-vivió había desaparecido no hacia cuatros años atrás según información filtrada de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. El jefe Warlock, Albus Percival Dumbledore había negado esa información a los primeros meses cuando esta impactante noticia salió en una de nuestras publicaciones. Poco tiempo despues se confirmo la verdad de la desaparición del niño-que-vivió. Desde entonces el ministerio ha enviado a sus mejores investigadores en la búsqueda del heredero de la casa antigua de los Potter pero sin resultados algunos.**

**Cuando esperábamos verlo en Hogwarts se supo una impactante noticia y era que el niño-que-vivió se había negado a ir a la que es considerada la mejor escuela mágica del todo el reino unido. La búsqueda nuevamente inicio ya que aunque el joven Potter se había negado daba a entender que seguía con vida. Pero nuevamente sin resultados algunos. Hasta hoy. Una fuente anónima nos informo sobre el paradero del niño-que-vivió y su ubicación seria Francia, parís.**

**Nuestra fuente nos comento que Harry Potter había estado en una heladería en una visita casual con una vestimenta propia dicha que le perteneciera a un Muggles trota-mundos según comento nuestra fuente anónima. Por lo que nos da a entender que el que fue el salvador de nuestro mundo mágico es un viajero nómada. Según la fuente ,el joven fue saludado por nada mas ni nada menos que una Veela y para sorpresa de los miembros del profeta ¡no fue afectado por el encanto que se le es conocido por las que son perteneciente a las especie de las Veelas! Según nuestro informante, el niño-que-vivió mantuvo una estrecha conversación con la joven Veela antes de ser interceptados por algunas personas que estaban en el establecimiento y que intentaron propasarse con la joven.**

**¡Pero nuevamente nuestro héroe muestra su verdadera naturaleza!**

**Según la información con una maestría que muchos soñarían con poseer, el joven Harry Potter logro derrotar a más de diez magos maduros usando hechizos elementales de agua sin usar varita para posteriormente irse del establecimiento. Según nuestra fuentes algunas personas alrededor del lugar fueron espectadores de dos personas menores de diecisietes años se iban volando en una criatura que jamás a existido, un Kirin draconius aunque no existen pruebas para confirmar tales rumores. Los Aurores franceses apresaron a los implicados en los incidentes y el encargado del establecimiento abogo por el joven Potter ya que recibió dinero a gran cantidad para pagar los daños. El ministerio francés no tiene respuesta sobre este incidente y ni muchos menos tienen deseo de lanzar un aviso de búsqueda a nuestro desaparecido héroe, alegando que el suceso fue por defensa propia y no podía dar una orden contra el joven. El ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge ha pedido al ministro francés que se le es devuelto al heredero de la casa antigua de los Potter al lugar que pertenece pero no se sabe que ocurría con esto.**

**Eventualmente la noticia de la pequeña hazaña del niño-que-vivió ha llamado la atención de muchos magos y se le ha dado un titulo que solo pocos magos ha logrado obtener y solos los mas poderoso puede poseer. Se le fue dado el apodo de "**_**El dios del agua**_**" ya que como se sabe, el arte del dominio de la magia elemental es un arte prácticamente imposible para que alguien a la edad de doces años pueda dominar perfectamente. Eventualmente estaremos en contacto con nuestra fuente anónima para saber mas del misterioso Mizu no Kami como se le llamado en los países mágicos orientales. Para mas informaicon en la pagina cuatro.**

Hermione parpadeo varias veces para digerir la información de lo que recién acaba de leer. Ella miro con lentitud como todo en el gran salón estaban hablando sobre Harry Potter entre otras cosas. Oyó lejanamente a Ron Weasley o a Draco Malfoy hablar celosamente de Harry Potter porque estuvo con una Veela, ella no sabia que era eso pero lo averiguaría eventualmente. Ella miro como la profesora McGonagall estaba discutiendo con el director y el profesor Snape, por otro lado la profesora Sinitra hablaban con alegría al profesor Flitwick sobre un prodigio o algo así. Hermione volvió al ver el periódico del profeta con atención, lo abrió y miro que solo abarcaba una historia completa sobre Harry Potter y poca información de lo que sucedió en Francia. Pero algo le llamo la atención, era la imagen de un joven de cabello negro y unos lentes de esquí, según la información era una foto tomada de la memoria del informante anónimo. Pero eso no le importo, sino que no sabia porque pero sintió algo recorrerle por toda la espalda al ver como en la imagen en movimiento, Harry Potter lanzaba una ráfaga de agua de la palma de su mano a una velocidad increíble y sin varita no mas. Tenia que admitirlo.

Se merecía el titulo de dios de agua.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>No era para exagerar. En el próximo capitulo Harry explicara porque sus hechizos elementales tiene comando en palabras japoneses, también descubrirá su nueva famas y las consecuencias de ellas. Además, Voldemort no puede ser el único mago oscuro del todo el mundo ¿no?<strong>

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**El sabio de los seis caminos.**

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

* * *

><p><em>La relación con una Veela.<em>

Apolline Delacour era una mujer bella claro pero inteligente y ella era consciente de que la vida de una Veela no era fácil, encontrar a una pareja que era capaz de eludir su encanto Veela era difícil y también sabia de quien termine siendo el seleccionado tendrá que hacerle frente a muchos contrincantes para defender su honor y en cierto sentido, su territorio, con la mencionada Veela, es por ello que ella sabia que su esposo era un mago medianamente poderoso. Alexandre Delacour era amable y servicial pero analítico. Tener como esposa a una media Veela era algo que hacia que te volvieras paranoico y suspicaz, el nunca dudaría de su esposa, él sabía que ella lo amaba con pasión y amor, lo que él no confiaba era en los otros hombres, desde su tiempo de casado, Alexandre había tenido que hacerle frente a mas de cuarenta hombres que han intentado sobrepasarse con su esposa. Tanto con palabras mal hablada entre otros medios. Es por ello que al pasar los años se ha enfrentado contra grandes duelista que ha pedido como trofeo a su esposa pero cada uno de ellos cayó ante su habilidad y análisis en combate. Él no era un mago común y corriente.

Y es por ello que cuando Apolline y Alexandre miraron a un Kirin draconius aterrizar en el jardín de su mansión cargando a un joven de unos trece años supusieron junto a su hija no supieron que pensar. Por muy inteligente o por muy duelista honorifico que fueran esto ya estaba fuera de lo normal. Pero cuando supieron quien era el que estaba con su hija y que como solo se sonrojo levemente al estar en presencia de Apolline supieron que era el indicado para su hija además que al ver como esa criatura que supuestamente no debía de existir desaparecía y que dicho joven afirmo que podía invocarla además de otros animales mágicos concordaron que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer grandes hazañas y será lo suficiente como para defender a su querida hija Fleur. Pero…

Apolline quería saber quien era realmente Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una dos semanas y media desde la llegada de Harry a la mansión Delacour y cabía decir que fue una experiencia agradable, que él jamás ha experimentado la sensación de confort de una familia fue un suceso muy placentero. Alexandre era un hombre calmado pero a la vez analítico por lo que al principio fue difícil tratar con el pero al pasar los días Harry miro que el hombre solo era así por ver el bien de su esposa e hijas ,si bien Fleur abogo por el ,Alexandre debía de ver por sus propios ojos que él era digno de estar cerca de su hija y también ver que el no tenia ninguna segunda clase de intención ,Harry puede haberse ido o algo así pero su instinto le hizo cargo por lo que para mostrar al señor Delacour que él no quería hacerle daño a Fleur ,le mosto su Rinnegan sorprendiendo al hombre porque desde tiempos antiguos no ha habido un mago que posea un Doujutsu ,un poder mágico que se centra en los ojos y que tiene habilidades sobrenaturales.<p>

Alexandre sabia que muchos tacharían de monstruo a Harry por sus poderosos ojos ,razón por la cual explica que parecía ser alguien que huye de las demás personas y mostrarle tal secreto así demostraba que quería quedar bien con el hombre y eso aprobó el señor Delacour ,desde entonces Alexandre parecía ser su mentor ya que le comentaba y aconsejaba como debía de actuar en publico si quería hacer valer su punto o hacerse notar ,el secretamente quería enseñarle a Harry como hacerle entender a los idiotas que jamás piensen en sobrepasarse con su hija o en mas en especifico que la defienda usando solo palabras ,Harry no sabia esto porque aun no ha considerado siniquiera tener alguna clase de sentimiento con Fleur ,sabia que ella era hermosa pero aun era joven para considerar los sentimientos. Pero hablando con ella el solo podía decir que se la ha pasado muy bien, ella era amable, encantadora, un poco orgullosa pero tenia una pasión cuando quiere hacer las cosas por si misma que impresiono mucho a Harry, la estima de ser una Veela era muy difícil ya que uno de sus puntos malos es que muchos piensan que usan sus encantos para hacer que otros hagan las cosas para ella, por ello para hacer callar esos comentarios Fleur aprendió que ella debía de hacer las cosas por si sola. Y eso lo demostró cuando Harry le enseño un hechizo elemental de agua y no le funciono.

_-Quizas debes de intentar algo más._

_-¡no! ¡Sé que puedo! Ya lo veras Harry_-Y con una sonrisa leve Fleur partió hacia otro lugar en donde podía practicar y al día siguiente con una cara que mostraba que no había dormido toda la noche hizo hacer que una bala de agua saliera de su varita que trapazara una pared como si fuera mantequilla (Fue el **Suiton: Shigan**) ,eso demostraba la pasión y la determinación de Fleur a Harry ya que él supo poco después de la hermana menor de Fleur ,Gabrielle ,que toda Veela tiene afinidad imparable con el elemento fuego ,que una haya aprendido un hechizo elemental de agua es algo impresionante y mas al hacerlo dos días despues.

Hablando de la hermana de Fleur ,Gabrielle parecía ser su Fan/Estudiante porque tenia el deseo de seguirle por todos lados tanto como para charlar o pidiéndole si fuera su maestro en la artes mágicas ,que cosa uno al tener siete años ,ella comentaba que escucho sus cuentos desde que era mas joven ,Harry no podía decir que todos esos cuentos eran inventados para niños ,que fueron hechos ilegalmente a su nombre eran pura mentira ,aunque si tenia sus propias verdaderas aventuras , eran falsos porque no tenia el corazón para romper la inocencia de la pobre pero él le comento de sus aventuras. No era tan emocionantes como derrotar a un Nundu pero a Gabrielle fue un sueño hecho realidad escuchar en si misma desde la boca de su héroe, el ahora llamado Dios del agua. Eso por otro lado impresiono a Harry y sorprendentemente le gusto porque ,el odiaba la fama en si porque el creía que no se la merecía ,es decir ,lo del niño-que-vivió ,sus padres eran en realidad los héroes ,no el ,pero aunque era muy exagerado que le dieran un titulo por haber dominado magia elemental de agua a su edad le hizo sentirse orgulloso y dichoso porque era una pequeña recompensa por todo el tiempo que se la pasado entrenando ,el tenia afinidad si ,tenia su Rinnegan si ,su habilidad de aprender mas rápido si ,pero magia elemental fue un arte difícil al final así que el aprender eso no fue tarea fácil.

Pero entonces a dos semanas vino el problema.

**-¡Doton: Tsuchi no Yoroi!-**Concentrándose al máximo Harry hizo que grandes trozos de tierras salieran del mismo suelo para después pegarse a su cuerpo formando una armadura que se mantuvo estable pero al final se deshizo en un santiamén. El gimió con fastidio ,esa técnica era una versión elemental de tierra de otra técnica muchísimo mas poderosa del elemento rayo ,el **Raiton no Yoroi** ,la cual consiste en infundir su propio cuerpo con el elemento deseado ,en el caso del rayo daba una potencia aun mejor ,aumentaba los sentidos y la velocidad del usuario además de uno ser capaz de pelear con el cuerpo cubierto de electricidad ,Harry tenia en mente que tal técnica haría quien la usara el hombre mas rápido de la historia pero la técnica era clasificación S ,es decir que le tomaría teóricamente hablando como veinte años en hacerlo además que no tenía mucha maestría en el elemento rayo. Pero ese no era la cuestión.

-Vamos Harry, sé que algún día podrá hacer ese hechizo-Complemento Gabrielle tratando de subirle el animo a su héroe. La cuestión del nuevo hechizo elemental de Harry es que quería crear una armadura de tierra encima de su cuerpo haciéndole impenetrable, tal técnica podría tener una enorme debilidad por el peso añadido pero Harry sabia que con la **Tsuchi no Yoroi** podía recibir hechizos sin resultar herido, como el Avada Kedarva que se cancelaria al estar en contacto con su armadura de tierra. Pero apenas era un inicio. Harry sonrió mientras secaba el sudor de su frente y se volteo a ver a Gabrielle.

-Sí, sé que puedo hacerlo pero no tengo prisa… ¿y tú hermana, Gabby?

-Oh, ella fue a la casa de una compañera de su escuela.

-¿y eso?

-Pues una tarea de verano ¿nunca has estado en una escuela? Hihihi.

-Mmmmm no, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. _Pero no lo necesito-_Una de las cosas buenas del Ningendo es que todo lo que la persona aprendió se pasa a Harry cuando arranca el alma de dicha persona, el teóricamente hablando tenia conocimiento hasta nivel pro-secundaria y en escuela mágica estaba en nivel de cuarto año, no era un genio pero se la podía arreglar el solo. El decidió tomar un pequeño descanso y se sentó cómodamente dando un suspiro de alivio, el no tuvo que esperar como la pequeña Veela literalmente salto encima suyo, Harry se rio entre dientes, quizás no fue mala idea toparse con Fleur, estar con alguien así y su familia le hacia muy bien- Vaya señorita, estas muy agitada hoy.

-Es que ¡estooooyyy tan emocionada! Mami me va a dar un libro de magia elemental ¡será genial!

-¿en serio? ¿Y porque?

-¡porque quiero ser como tú, Harry! Quiero ser tan famosa como tu ¡si!

-Hahahaha, entonces espero verte como una gran maga Gabrielle. Oye, mas tarde podemos comer helado ¿te parece? No he salido de aquí desde dos semanas y—

-Harry, ven, necesito platicarte-Interrumpió la voz que era usualmente suave y amistosa de Apolline pero ahora estaba casi vacío. Harry y Gabrielle se dieron la vuelta para ver a la Veela mayor que tenia una mirada de fastidio pero por suerte no dirigido hacia ellos. Harry se levanto en donde estaba sentado separándose de Gabrielle que le miraba con preocupación. El pelinegro se acercó a la mujer con cautela pero Apolline solo soltó un suspiro profundo -….tranquilo Harry, tú no has hecho nada malo. Lo que sucede es….

-¿Qué ocurre, señora Delacour?

-Te están buscando Harry….Ven, vamos a mi salón, debo de platicarte seriamente la situación. Gabrielle, quédate aquí por favor-Ordeno Apolline mirando a su hija menor que hizo un puchero pero se notaba a lenguas que la pequeña rubia estaba preocupaba por como estaba actuando su madre pero decidió seguir la orden y se sentó nuevamente en la terraza del extenso patio de la mansión Delacour. Harry con cariño acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña antes de seguir a Apolline por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que llegaron a un estudio privado de la matriarca de la casa. Al llegar tomaron asiento mirándose en silencio hasta que Apolline se llevo una mano a la frente intento eliminar la pesadez y la migraña. Sabia que lo que diría no seria grato para ninguno de los dos-… antes de que pienses algo malo Harry ,tu no tienes la culpa ,eres un buen chico…Harry ,nunca lo dudes. Mi marido no ha parado de hablar palabras buenas de ti desde hace días cuando le constante las cosas que has hecho en el otro continente ,mi hija menor parece amarte profundamente y conozco muy bien a Fleur ,ella esta feliz de tener un amigo varón ,apenas son dos semanas pero todos aquí te aprecian mucho.

-entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

-La noticia de los periódicos sobre que tu estas aquí en Francia ha hecho cierto tipos de sucesos ocurran; por ejemplo, eres el niño-que-vivió, una imagen dada por el reino unido, lo cual ellos creen que tu perteneces a ella, El ministro Fudge al saber que estabas en nuestro país demando que te "devolviéramos" a su país de origen y como sabrás, tú has estado aquí durante estas semanas y…Es difícil de explicar…

-Tranquila Señora Delacour, puedo tener doce años pero se manejarme bien, no soy un ingenuo. Dime todo por favor.

-Bien, nuestro ministro le dijo a Fudge que tu llegada al país estaba fuera de sus manos y que no podía ponerte una orden de captura solo porque si, menos mal que en los mundos mágicos de cada país no hay problema como en los del mundo Muggles que no se puede acceder a un país a otro sin… papeles creo que era.

-Sí, Pasaporte. Cuando estuve en China supe eso, que quien es capaz de entrar a un país mágico a otro por medios no-mágicos-transportadores como apariciones o trasladores o escobas se le da recibimiento gratuito, esto es una ley internacional que fue hecha no hace mas de quinientos años cuando hubo la migración de personas mágicas de algunos países mágicos destruidos que para salvarse tuvieron que irse a pie de un país a otro.

-Exacto, no se detectó nada mágico en tu llegada a parís, es por ello que automáticamente se te dio membrecía en nuestro mundo… eso molesto a Fudge pero no pudo hacer nada mas solo enviar a políticos sangrepuras a saber más de ti, es más supe todo este embrollo cuando me tope con una horrible mujer cara de sapo que se atrevió llamarme animal ¡¿A MI, QUE SOY UNA MUJER DE CLASE ALTA EN MI PAIS, SE ATREVIO A LLAMARME UN ANIMAL OSCURO?!...oh, lo siento es que….la indignación aun no se me pasa.

-eh…si…-Harry tosió un poco para recuperar un poco de color de su rostro pálido, santo cielo, eso sí que fue una mujer enojada, por casi y el terminaba convertido en ceniza. Nota mental: jamás enojar a una mujer y peor si es una Veela. Apolline un poco avergonzada tomo un poco de agua mineral de su botella especial que tenia guardado en su estudio y que toma cuando estaba sola o cuando estaba estresada ,recordar a esa vieja fea de color rosa le hacia sentir como su sangre literalmente se encendía por la furia. Después de unos momentos de silencio, la mujer Veela volvió a hablar.

-Pero el problema no paso ahí Harry, Parece que supieron que tu te fuiste con mi hija en ese incidente en la heladería, lo que significa que supieron que estabas con Veelas, la cosa no seria tan grave porque hay muchas familias Veelas en Francia pero entonces supieron en donde estudiaba mi hija y hay no son muchas las familias Veelas, hoy me explicaron que una chica Veela fue…fue…

-No. No lo digas por favor-Harry ya había visto eso en las mentes de aquellas personas que había terminando arrancándoles el alma. Ya entendía lo que quería decir la mujer y también la mención de aquella mujer cara de sapo que deliberadamente insulto a una mujer de clase alta en otro país, en poca palabra era perjuicio y la sabía bien qué clase de perjuicio se vivía en gran Bretaña y en todos esos lugares que conformaba el reino unido. El miro seriamente a Apolline-… Partidarios de Voldermot.

-Exacto. Creo que te buscaban y matarte creyendo que no eras la gran cosa ,que al no estar en Hogwarts ,ridículamente llamado el lugar mas seguro de todo este lado del continente ,podías ser asesinado y como es en tierra francesa ,los problemas seria dirigidos hacia el ministerio británico ocasiono embrollos que aquellos malnacidos verían producente.

-Tienes miedo. Por Gabrielle y Fleur.

-Mi esposo es un gran duelista pero no invencible además que estos desgraciados atacan con hechizos oscuros. Yo puedo pelear, al igual que tu conozco un arte de combate usando hechizos elementales de fuego, Fleur es una maga capacitada además de poseer un hechizo de elemento agua de estilo de asesinato silencioso y Gabrielle esta interesada en el estudio de magia elemental pero somos Veelas y tenemos debilidades como el agua y algunas piedras marinas... y sabes que ocurriría si somos capturadas por….seré franca, por cualquier hombre….

-…Lo se….entiendo completamente. _Algunas veces la raza humana da asco, en especial los hombres. Que lamentable._

-Harry….sé que esto suena que te quiero fuera de mi casa ,puede ser….pero no es así ,quiero proteger a mis hijas ,las amo con todo mi corazón así que hago lo mejor para ellas…yo quiero que te vayas del país ,que haga saber tu presencia en otro….desgraciadamente tu fuiste que derroto a Voldermot ,siempre habrá enemigos que fueron partidarios de ese maldito que trataran de cazarte y dañar a tus seres queridos o conocidos sea el caso….me duele decirte esto ,eres un gran chico ,hasta podía decir que en poco tiempo parecerías parte de la familia pero la circunstancia me obliga a decirte esto.

- Es compresible.

-Pero no pienses que no te queremos. Siempre serás bienvenido a nuestra casa pero hasta cuando mis hijas sean habilidosa brujas y que pueda conseguir un lugar seguro con buenas defensas…las cosas tendrán que mantenerse así.

-…..Si, sí, es cierto-Se sentía terrible, entendía completamente a Apolline, rayos, si estuviera en su misma situación haría lo mismo. Pero duele un poco que por culpa de él, no literal, gente estaba en peligro de ser dañada y eso hacia entre sentir mucha culpa y odio hacia esos desgraciados que tantos daños han hecho. Su mirada de tristeza cambio en un momento a una determinada. Harry sin saberlo estaba dando el primer paso para su gran futuro. El miro con decisión a los ojos de la Veela mayor- Lo hare, si tengo que separarme de Fleur y Gabrielle para las, así será pero….siento que…no, sé que ellas estarán triste por que me haya ido.

-_Esto…no me lo esperaba, Parece decidido, parecer realmente creer lo que dice ¿Sera que el…? Y ¿mis hijas?_

_-_Es por ello que….algún día regresare y estaré con ellas, son las primeras amigas que he tenido en…..toda mi vida, puede ser dos semanas pero….siento que ellas me son importantes y las protegeré sin dudarlo. Pero debo de romper este problema de raíz.

-¿Qué harás, Harry?

-Cazare a esos malnacidos, les hare pagar, no solo por sus atrevimiento en intentar dañar a mis conocidos y amigos, no, les hare pagar por intentar causar dolor a los otros, hare pagar por todas las victimas de sus fechorías y evitare que lastimen a alguien más ¡ESO LO JURO!-Rugió Harry levantándose de su asiento dando paso una leve onda de viento de gran poder. Apolline sintió como una onda de energía mágica inundo por un segundo, un simple segundo toda la habitación y ella se impresiono por todo el poder en bruto que poseía en su interior el joven Potter. Y entonces la prueba que Apolline quería al fin encontró. Mientras Harry intentaba recuperarse de su estallido, Apolline invoco usando magia sin varita una gran caja hecha de madera antigua que aterrizo en la palma de su mano con delicadeza. Eso llamo la atención de Harry.

-Eso es algo muy noble. Es por ello que te daré una ayuda en tu camino Harry, aquí, en este sarcófago esta lleno de pergaminos de hechizos elementales del elemento fuego, desde que vi como manejabas esos hechizos japoneses y como fuiste capaz de enseñarle uno de agua a Fleur, supe que tu tenias un talento para esta arte y es por ello que a vista de todo esto, te traje esto como regalo.

-¿eh? Señora Delacour, no es—

-Calla, Harry, no seas modesto, si de verdad deseas capturar a quienes han causado este problema inicialmente necesitas todo el poder necesario para triunfar, además no solo son hechizos del elemento fuego también hechizos de combate y evasión pero…eso no es todo sino….te estoy dando algo mas….-Levantándose de su asiento ella se acercó a un estante en la cual estaba un bastón con un anillo grande de oro con varios aros dentro de la misma. Apolline lo tomo con cuidado y se lo dio a Harry que al momento de tocarlo sintió como una sensación de familiaridad recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Apolline asintió muy complacida- Esto es de parte de la familia de mi esposo, él me dijo que te lo iba a dar de todo modo. Puede que parezca la gran cosa pero no lo es…no si no esta en las manos correctas.

-¿A qué se refiere, señora Delacour?

-Esto es un bastón Nishuu ,está hecho de un metal que absorbe y redirige bien la energía mágica ,en tiempos antiguos los magos lo usaban para manejar mejor al alterar la naturaleza ,Merlin uso uno que en vez de metal era de madera pero eso no viene en el cuento ,sino que tu concentra tu magia en ella y quien sabrá que cosas harás con ella ,el problema es que ahora los magos son perezosos ,solo alguien que puede expulsar magia de su cuerpo con normalidad es capaz de ejercer tal arma ,ósea ,que quien puede hacer magia sin varita.

-Whoa.

-Sí, es algo increíble pero es difícil de manejar, muy difícil, yo intente una vez usar un simple Lumos y esta cosa hizo que todo el lugar se iluminara y peor cuando intente hacer un bombarda, la casa tuvo que ser reconstruida y ni hablar de las bobadas que ha hecho mi esposo _¿Cómo se le ocurre usar esta cosa como palo de escoba? _Pero tengo fe que tú lo lograras.

-Esto…esto es mucho señora….yo….creo que lo hare-Dijo al percibir la mirada de advertencia de la mujer, Transfigurando un pequeño cordón a una gran cuerda, logro amarrar el bastón en su espalda. Ya listo iba a hablar con Apolline cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más…en realidad dos. Harry suspiro mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia la puerta notando sin sorpresa que estaba ajustada y no completamente cerrada. Apolline pareció darse cuenta porque gruño en voz baja molesta.

-…bien ¿Cuándo llegaste Fleur?

-Hace un momento madre-Confeso abriendo la puerta una visiblemente cansada y perturbada Fleur junto a una triste Gabrielle. Harry pudo ver que la menor estaba triste pero se pregunto porque Fleur estaba cansada. Ella parecía darse cuenta porque al dar un paso al frente siendo seguida por su hermana comenzó a hablar- Escuche lo que dijiste madre, mi amiga Lucy me conto lo que sucedió a Anastasia, la pobre está en el hospital por….bueno y al saber porque termino ahí inmediatamente regrese para hablarte pero….dime por favor ¡¿PORQUE ESTAS ECHANDO A HARRY?!

-Cálmate Fleur, no tienes por qué gritar-Apolline visiblemente no parecía afectada por el estallido de su hija pero interiormente estaba preocupada y sorprendida. Sabia que su hija tenía en mente ganarse a Harry, vamos que era muy obvio, Fleur siempre ha querido tener como pareja a alguien que primero de todo sea inmune o que sepa resistir su innato encanto Veela, también que sea poderoso y que pudiera tratarla bien. Harry cumplía todos esos requisitos y Fleur decidió, supuso Apolline porque sabía sobre eso, que haría al joven Potter suyo pero no ahora, en unos años si porque Harry apenas estaba comenzando a entra a la adolescencia. La cuestión aquí es porque se enojaba a tal punto-_Esto….esto es extraño….y no solo es ella, Gabrielle está muy triste….yo…..tendré que averiguar con mi madre, ella es una Veela completa después de todo. _Como oíste Fleur, estoy haciendo esto por tu bien y de tu hermana, ahora mismo ya envié un mensaje urgente a tu padre y uno igual a tu abuelo para que preparara la casa de veraneo secreto de la familia—

-¡¿Pero porque tiene que irse?! ¡Es como darles la razón a todos esos malnacidos!

-¡Fleur! ¡No digas esos tipos de palabras! ¡Te crie mejor que eso!

-¡Exacto! ¡Me educaste que siempre fuera servicial con nuestros invitados! ¡Y Harry es más que eso, es mi amigo! ¡Lo estas echando así nada más! ¡¿Dónde están nuestros modales en ayudar a un invitado?! ¡Madre! yo no—

-Fleur ,ya es suficiente-Corto de inmediato Harry a la joven Veela que se detuvo tanto por las palabras de Harry como que el mismo había puesto una mano en su hombro como igual le daba una leve caricia con la otra mano a Gabrielle que ya había comenzando a lagrimear. Harry le sonrió con tristeza a la pequeña Veela, sabía que era una niña inocente que no entendía mucho la situación pero era lo suficiente inteligente para saber que él tendría que irse. Fleur sacudió la cabeza un poco y ahora más calmada se dirigió hacia al pelinegro.

-Harry, no puedo aceptar esto, no….yo no quiero que te vayas solo porque…-Harry apretó mas su agarre en el hombro de la joven deteniéndola. Fleur pensó detenidamente un momento. Saber que su amigo tenia que irse para protegerla golpeaba su orgullo ,ella sentía que podía defenderse muy bien pero….ella suspiro apartando la mirada de los ojos ocultos por los lentes muggles del pelinegro ,algunas veces maldecía ser una Veela ,sabia que su madre tenia razón ,ella eran objetivos muy frágiles ,debían de esconderse hasta que sea seguro pero…entonces recordó algo. Ella poso sus ojos en los de su madre y hablo-Madre, mencionaste la casa de veraneo secreta de los Delacours ¿Por qué no puede Harry ir con nosotros?

-Porque primero de todo querida, Harry no es un Delacour por lo que no esta permitido pisar ese lugar _solo puede si se casa con alguna de nosotras pero no necesita saber eso y es innecesario_, la casa esta oculta por el hechizo Fidelius en una zona cerca a una playa en un lugar que ni yo puedo ir, solo el abuelo sabe la ubicación. Lo segundo es que ¿Qué sucederá con los criminales? ¿Qué pasa cuando entres a la escuela? Harry debe de llevar su presencia a otro lugar para que las Veelas, incluyéndonos; ya no estén en peligro.

-Aun no le veo el sentido madre.

-Puede ser hija pero…inocentes pueden pagar por los rencores de otros ¿de verdad permitirás que tu hermana, algunas de tus amigas e incluso algunas de tu mismo patrimonio paguen el máximo precio?-Con esa clase de pregunta Fleur no fue capaz de decirle que no a su madre. Pero no hacia fácil su molestia. Harry por otro lado se sintió raramente incomodo, tanto problema solo porque él estaba en aquel lugar, también el hecho que dos chicas parecían genuinamente afectada de que él se vaya. Eso le hacía sentir ajeno porque el jamás lo sintió en su antigua vida, con los Dursley, pero se recordó que desde que tenía el Rinnegan su vida ya no era la misma. Aun así, estaba fuera de lugar ante lo que Fleur estaba demostrando.

Que él le importaba.

- _Me siento….feliz….si….creo que es eso…._Fleur…-Llamo Harry en voz baja a la francesa que se giró para responderle pero callo cuando vio como Harry lentamente se quitaba sus lentes de esquís mostrando por primera sus ojos a las tres mujeres. Fleur había escuchado de su madre que la misma escucho de su padre sobre los ocultos ojos de Harry, que supuestamente eran unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que le pertenecieron a la reconocida Lily Potter nee Evans, que los ojos del pelinegros eran misteriosos y que cuando los viera era una señal de confianza. Así que ella se tensó al ver porque Harry supuestamente ocultaba los que debía de ser su mejor cualidad

-¿Harry?-Inquirió Apolline al verle como se quitó finalmente sus lentes de equis y miro sorprendidas unos ojos morados completos anillados con una pupila de punto negro en el centro ,eran unos ojos raros y Apolline pudo reconocer que era un Doujutsu además que por la forma de la misma podía entender porque Harry ocultaba esos ojos. Pero antes de que algo o alguien dijera algo, Gabrielle abrió la boca un poco antes de sonreír con fuerza.

-¡Que lindos ojos tienes!-Confeso con alegría la pequeña Veela algo que saco un peso de encima al pelinegro, él se arrodillo frente a Gabrielle y le sonrió con cariño ,agradeciéndole con ese simple objeto en no mostrar temor hacia él. Fleur se sacudió la sorpresa y aunque no eran unos ojos hermosos pudo notar como brillaban de alivio, eran muy expresivos se dio cuenta, con eso en mente se acercó más a Harry y llevo una de sus manos hacia sus rostro tomándole por sorpresa pero no se separó, al poseedor del Rinnegan sentía que ese toque no era ajeno sino algo natural. Fleur lentamente llevo sus dedos suavemente hacia los ojos de Harry tocando sus parpados y ser capaz de sentir una especie de poder directamente en sus mismos ojos.

-Son diferentes….pero igual sigues siendo tu-Afirmo la rubia al separar sus manos de su rostro. Harry asintió un poco más aliviado, al mostrar la verdad de sus ojos especiales quería ver cuán cercana era Fleur para él, ahora esto lo demostraba, podía decirlo con seguridad pero ella será siempre importante para él. Gabrielle igual pero Fleur será siempre su más grande amiga. Y mirando una vez más a su lentes de esquí pensó que debía de hacer y se recordó que cuando era niño ,se prometió que protegería a la primera persona en que eran su más grande amigo….quizás….el miro a Fleur con atención y tomándole por sorpresa le entrego su lentes de esquí- ¿Harry?

-Ya no lo necesito. Tenía miedo que quienes al verme pensaría que yo era un demonio o algo así, es por ello que ocultaba mi Rinnegan pero….si tú y Gabrielle le parecen bien…entonces ya no tengo miedo porque mi amiga y su hermana no me temen-Y con una mirada sincera y palabras alegres Harry le dio a Fleur sus lentes de esquís a la sorprendida Veela junto a su madre y hermana. Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió como era abordada por las mismas ,excepto claro Apolline , abrazándole fuertemente ,Harry simplemente se dejó abrazar sabiendo que sería la última que se verían por mucho tiempo. Apolline solo fue espectadora muda del suceso mientras veía como sus hijas abrazaban a un curioso mago, ella decidió dejarle un momento para despedirse. Era al menos que podía hacer.

* * *

><p>Un chirrido sonó. En medio de la oscuridad de un gran salón, se podía ver bajo un gran reflector de luz una gran mesa quirúrgica en la cual había el cuerpo de una joven de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y cicatrices recién hechas, su boca estaba cubierta por una mascarilla en la cual le trasmitía por un cable oxígeno puro pero si uno se daba cuenta había otro clave en la que inducia un especie de líquido de color verde. Era una vista deplorable y macabra. Por mientras la joven estaba inducida bajo un coma profundo, era vista a través de una cámara en la oscuridad de la habitación por dos sujetos. Dos terribles sujetos.<p>

-Kukukuku, las experimentaciones con la pequeña Sally harán que mi teoría de mi marca de maldición sean correctas. Pronto, pronto estaré cerca de mi meta.

-Sí, tengo que secundar su opinión, mi lord.

-Kukuku, mucha gracias… _Kabuto, _ahora dime ¿Qué has averiguado sobre nuestro querido _Mizu no Kami?_

_-_¿Crees esas palabras sobre eso, mi señor? Es solo un niño de doce años, no veo porque se le da tal título a un mocoso.

-Oh Kabuto, tienes que reconocer que tal poder a tal edad es algo tan….Kukuku, esplendido. Pero aun no me has respondido.

-No he sabido nada nuevo, mi señor, aún sigue en Francia aunque no creo que tome mucho tiempo para que sepamos más de él.

-¿ara? ¿Y eso?

-Pues simple, usando un seudónimo secreto contrate a algunos magos mercenarios británicos que se disfrazaron como los llamados Mortifagos además de hacerse pasar por los mismos y les pedí que fueran a cazar a las Veelas que están en la edad de estudiantes, que las atacaran y violaran para llamar la atención del niño-que-vivió. Así serán un cebo perfecto para el chico, por supuesto tengo a uno de mis subordinados oculto con la carnada y podrá estudiar aún más al niño.

-Kukukuku, eres _tan maligno_ Kabuto, me encanta. Bien, espero saber más sobre este chico, siento que oculta algo además…..sería muy interesante saber cómo logro sobrevivir al avada Kedarva hace tantos años. Mantenme informado de la situación, Kabuto. Bien, aumenta las dosis a la pequeña Sally, quiero ver si ella podrá resistir a la segunda fase de la marca de maldición.

-Entendido, lord** Orochimaru.**

* * *

><p>Harry miraba el horizonte sintiendo que quizás no ahora, quizás no mañana pero en el futuro quizás lejano o no, escurrían cosas muy terribles. Dio un soplido moviendo el largo flequillo que cubrían sus ojos anillados y se concentró nuevamente en sus pensamientos Había pasado como cuatros días desde que se había ido de la casa Delacour y aun no se le quitaba la tristeza del hecho ,Fleur y Gabrielle en serio que estaban triste por su partida pero se tenía que hacer. Después de haberse ido de la propiedad de la familia francés ,Harry invoco a varios perros mágicos que usando sus habilidades para que buscaran a quienes han estado causando problemas a su vida ,el hecho que el compartía rango de visión con sus invocaciones ,él fue capaz de ver muchos lugares al mismo tiempo y aunque parecía imposible ,logro encontrar al grupo tres días después ,eso era porque se centró en buscar en los lugares de mala muerte del mundo mágico francés además de vigilar los lugares de reservas de viviendas de Veelas ,era para evitar que otras inocentes paguen por algo que no tenían nada que ver. El tomo el ultimo día para planificar bien lo que iba a hacer contra los desgraciados y justo cuando estos estaban tomando un camino por el bosque que se dio cuenta les llevaba a una casa de veraneo y que una de sus invocaciones noto estaba una estudiante mitad Veela de séptimo curso, el decidió…<p>

Romperles la mandarina a los hijos de puta.

**-¡KATON: KARYUU NO HOKO!-**Grito Harry saliendo debajo de su hechizo de invisibilidad, de su boca expulso un mar de fuego concentrado que para su sorpresa choco contra un poderoso escudo. El gruño antes de hacer varios sellos de manos y choco fuertemente sus manos en el suelo haciendo aparecer grandes paredes de tierras a cada lado del grupo evitando que escaparan. Tomando su bastón Nishuu se acercó al grupo mirándole con furia, el noto que la mayoría, unos ochos en totales, tenían sus varitas y sorprendentemente armas blandas listas, Harry brevemente se preguntó quienes realmente eran esos sujetos. Pero perdió el foco de sus pensamientos al escuchar un tosido de asco de parte de alguien que estaba más adelante del grupo, el supuso que era el líder.

-Vaya, vaya ¿conque eres tu quien estábamos buscando? Parece que las predicciones de maestro Kabuto eran ciertas después de todo. Eres fuerte lo reconozco pero…no eres nada para nosotros-Espeto el hombre con un fuerte acento japonés pero a la vez uno americano una sonrisa bajo la capucha ,él se la quitó mostrando un hombre mayor de veinticinco de nacionalidad pudo detectar Harry japonés-canadiense ,de cabello plateado azulado y con una mueca que mostraba todo su desdén. El hombre dio una leve reverencia a Harry que se tensó por cualquier situación- encantando de conocerte dios del agua, mi nombre es Mizuki, tengo un asunto que entender con usted y es muy simple en realidad; debo de acabar con tu vida… ¡a por él!

Harry se preparó. Sabía que esta batalla no sería fácil.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí está, en el próximo capítulo, Harry se enfrentara frente a frente a alguien fuera de lo ordinario, se conoce a uno de los magos oscuros más temibles, Orochimaru, en el próximo capítulo también se mostrara más sobre Hogwarts y sus residentes además de lo que sucede con la cámara de los secretos pero la pregunta más importante ¿Quién es Sally?<strong>

_**Toaneo07**_


	4. Chapter 4

**El sabio de los seis caminos.**

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. También se habrá mención de técnicas en japonés romanji de Naruto además de algunos de sus personajes pero lo mismos serán pocos y estarán ambientados al mundo de Harry Potter. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

* * *

><p><em>La batalla: no todos son invencibles.<em>

-¡**Suiton: Cho Shigan**!-Grito Harry y extendiendo su puño hacia adelante expulso una onda de agua compactada en una esfera fina que tenía la intención de perforar la cabeza de sus nuevos oponentes pero fue recibido por un Protego que deshizo el hechizo elemental con rapidez. Harry gruño en voz baja y haciendo otros sellos de manos hasta que termino el de la serpiente concentro agua del aire ,considerando que era verano lo cual no era mucha ,para crear otra técnica el cual sería defensiva al ver como esferas rojas y negras mágicas se dirigía hacia el**-¡Suiton: Suijinheki!** ¡Ahora probaras algo fuerte, Mortifagos desgraciados! **¡Estilo mágico de agua: Aquamenti!**

Se creó una gran muralla alrededor de Harry defendiéndole de los hechizos para después concentrar toda el agua entre las manos del pelinegro debido al último hechizo recién recitado. Lanzando una marea de agua de gran altura a todos sus enemigos que respondieron en transfigurar una pared para detener el hechizo, Harry no se detuvo, el uso un hechizo que le ayudo a impulsarse hacia el aire y concentro su magia en su pecho y contuvo el aire. Mizuki pareció notar eso por lo que dio un grito de advertencia e igual movió rápidamente su varita siendo seguido por dos de sus subordinados y apuntaron hacia Harry.

**-¡Suiton: Bakusui Shōha! **

**-¡Fiendfyre!-**Harry invoco una poderosa tormenta acuática hacia los impostores de Mortifagos pero los mismo respondieron llamando las poderosas llamas del Fiendfyre solo que en conjunto y en una forma en particular, siendo un gran cocodrilo de fuego que se tragó completamente el ataque de Harry que abrió los ojos sorprendido siendo ya su anterior hechizo era de clase B lo que era los medianamente más fuerte. Viendo como las llamas se acercaban hacia él y aún estaba en el aire, extendió rápidamente sus manos hacia adelante y desde hace mucho uso uno de sus caminos del Rinnegan y ese era el…

El Tendo.

**-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-**Grito con fuerza y una onda de gravedad choco contra las llamas del hechizo de fuego disipándola rápidamente sorprendiendo levemente a algunos de sus oponentes al detectar como de rapidez el Fiendfyre conjunto fue detenido pero no se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada ,varios comenzaron a disparar de sus varitas hechizos oscuros hacia Harry que sabiendo que sabiendo que al usar el Shinra tensei no podía usar su magia por cinco segundos ,no era nada pero cinco segundos siempre podían hacer la diferencia ,por ello sacando de uno de sus bolsillos lanzo varias esferas de papel que al recibir el impacto de un hechizo estallaron en un humo negro bloqueando tanto la vista como también dándole tiempo a Harry para…recuperar su magia-¡**BOMBARDA**!

-¡**PROTEGO**!-Grito uno de los bandidos creando bajo la nube de humo un gran escudo siendo su especializad y miro como una onda mágica chocaba contra el muro defensivo haciéndole estallar con fuerza. Mizuki rio levemente mientras miraba como aún seguían atrapado entre esas paredes de tierra evitando moverse ,el comenzó a hacer un plan ya que al parecer habían subestimado al mocoso ,pero igual a Mizuki le emocionaba así ,los combates que algunos países tales como Inglaterra o Rusia o Francia o Rumania había disminuido ,no como en Japón y estado unidos. Con una mueca le hizo una seña a uno de sus compañeros que asintió mostrando que estaba escuchando.

-Presta atención, ignorante, lanza un ataque con una de sus armas de jugueterías que tienes o ¿es que no sabes usarlo?-Se burló Mizuki ya sabiendo que si bien esos sujetos están trabajando para el eran igual magos puristas británicos, que se creen la gran cosa, por suerte Mizuki les había instruido en tantas cosas sobre combate de alto nivel, Voldermot era terrible pero en contra de ese chico la batalla sería muy larga, así que por ello les dio instrucciones a esas basuras en como pelear. El sujeto frunció el ceño por la furia pero a más que eso no dijo nada más que solo lanzar uno de sus cuchillos hacia el mocoso que estaban cazando y rápidamente apunto su varita a dicho cuchillo.

**-¡Tenebris mutatio!-**Grito el bandido que causo que cuando el cuchillo corto entre la nube de humo mientras Harry caía, el cuchillo se trasformara en una enorme serpiente deforme que rugió lazándose hacia Harry dispuesto a apretar su cuello pero Harry reconoció esa transfiguración oscura por lo que sacando de su bolsillo y volviendo a su tamaño normal apunto con su bastón Nishuu a la deformidad y murmuro.

-¡**Expelliarmus**!-Y con una poderosa onda de magia blanca-azul envió a volar la serpiente horripilante pero para su sorpresa esa misma estallo con fuerza enviándolo con brutalidad hacia el suelo. Mizuki sonrió con malicia antes de con su varita enviara un hechizo de ácido dispuesto a causar daño grave al mocoso pero este dejando caer su bastón para posteriormente hacer rápidamente sellos de manos contrarresto con rapidez antes de concretar en su pecho su magia solo que pensando en tierra para usar otra cosa**-¡Doton: Doryū Heki!**

-¡rayos! ¡¿Qué tanta mierda puede hacer este niño?!-Murmuro la única mujer entre los bandidos al ver como Harry expulsaba de la boca un montón de lodo que se transformó en una gran muralla de tierra que recibió con eficacia el hechizo acido de Mizuki pero ahí no se detuvo sino tomo su bastón Nishuu y la choco contra la muralla disparando a quemarropa un poderoso bombarda haciendo una gran explosión enviando rápidamente una gran explosión de energía mágica explosiva y varios trozos de metrallas hacia ellos pero entonces la mujer ya mencionada reacciono rápidamente y…-**¡Avada Kedarva!**

¡BOOOOMM!

-¡no pierdan el tiempo y ataquen! **¡****M****utatur tigris!-**Exclamo Mizuki viendo como el hechizo anteriormente lanzando impactada contra la fuerza de impacto del mocoso Potter ,Mizuki había decidido en usar su hechizo personal y que se le fue dado por su jefe ,lord Orochimaru. Su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a sufrir una transformación, marcas negras comenzó a aparecer, las cuales parecían ser similares a las manchas de un tigre, su cuerpo creció en musculo y sus ojos adoptaron una expresión felina. El sonrió cruelmente pero interiormente estaba impaciente ya que el hechizo que había usado tardaría un poco en tener su eficacia, por lo cual se giró a ver a la mujer que le acompañaba-¡escúchame bien, puta desgraciada! ¡Tienen que contener a ese mocoso o sufrirán un destino peor de la muerte!

-¡cállate imbécil! ¡¿No sabes que estás hablando con la mujer lobo más fuerte de Inglaterra?! ¡Tenme más respeto! soy Isla Greyback, la mujer—

-Sí, sí, puta, solo cállate y pelea-Murmuro desinteresado Mizuki dando unos pasos hacia atrás, realmente no prestándole atención a una de las estúpidas conquistas de Fenrir Greyback. Harry por otro lado había creado otro muro de tierra para evitar recibir algunos ataques de los bandidos, eran muy habilidosos tenía que admitir pero el tenia plena confianza en que saldría victorioso. El decidió hacer algo completamente nuevo y en su situación era completamente estúpido pero si funcionaba podría ser algo ventajoso. Haciendo varios sellos de manos el llamo tres corrientes de agua que lentamente tomaron una copia exacta de el mismo, él sonrió con orgullo al ver que en momento de estrés su nueva técnica había funcionado.

-**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**. Parecer que funciono. Todos juntos atacaremos ¿oyeron?-Hablo Harry en voz baja a sus clones que asintieron en silencio ,escuchando como maldiciones y encantos oscuros eran lanzando hacia él y su defensa de tierra estaba a punto de despedazarse así que espero unos segundos hasta que escucho movimiento de alguien acercarse, abriendo los ojos gruño un…-¡AHORA!

**-¡Basho tenin!**

**-¡Suiton: Shigan!**

-¡AAAAHHH!-Grito uno de los bandidos siendo atraído como si fuera un imán hacia uno de los clones de agua hasta que frente suyo otro clon apunto con su dedo directamente entre los dos y de la misma disparar una bala de agua a alta presión que trapazo su cráneo causándole la muerte. Harry y otro clon se movieron hacia la izquierda aprovechando la distracción de la caída de uno de sus enemigos, el junto a su clon hizo varios sellos de manos y escupió de su boca….un escupitajo de aceite.

**-¡Oleum!-**Siendo respaldado rápidamente por el clon que…

**-¡Katon: karyuu no hoko!-**Disparo una gran ráfaga de fuego que al entrar en contacto con el aceite causo una reacción en cadena en una poderosa explosión llevándose consigo a otros dos bandidos mientras los otros se protegieron con protegos. Mizuki gruño furiosamente al ver aquello, había perdido a tres lacayos ante ese mocoso y su hechizo aún no estaba completa, viendo que por la gran muralla de tierra a su alrededor impedía escapar, decidió hacer algo al respeto, moviendo con un poco de dificultad tomo a dos de los bandidos del cuello y los lanzo hacia la pared de tierra.

-¡HAGAN ALGO CON ESO, IMBECILES! ¡YU LING! ¡HAZ ALGO!

-¡cállate maldito idiota, ya voy! ¡Si este chico quiere pelear con hechizos elementales, pues le daré el gusto! **¡Dokugiri!-**Grito el sujeto mencionado y expulso de su varita una gran cortina de humo venenoso que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Harry que intento detenerlo con un hechizo Suiton pero no pudo lo, lo malo es que él no tenía mucho conocimiento de técnicas Futon que son las de vientos, unas que otras cosas si pero no una que fuera lo suficiente como para detener esa nube de humo y lo malo es que tampoco sabía algún hechizo de burbuja o algo así. Viendo a sus clones, Harry decidió hacer algo diferente, mordiendo uno de sus dedos haciéndole sangrar choco la mano en el suelo con fuerza.

-¡**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!-y así en una pequeña explosión de humo se hizo aparecer una gran Dragon negro de dos alas y cola de cuervo ,la invocación personal de Harry ya que termino usando su segundo camino de su Rinnegan , Chikushodo. Encima de su Dragon Harry uso su parcialmente oculto por su cabello Rinnegan para ver como sus tres clones de agua se deshacían al respirar la nube de humo, el reconoció ese hechizo, era una variante fusión de una maldición y un encanto de curación, era un hechizo inventando en china pero nombrado en Japón y que se trataba de una peligrosa nube venenosa que solos pocos han sobrevivido después de la, lo peor es que el lanzador puede decidir a quienes sí y a quienes no serán envenenados. Harry cansando de todo eso comenzó a hacer sellos a alta velocidad, eran en total cuarenta de la misma pero él las hacia a una velocidad impresionante, él no se mató entrenando durante esos cuatros días desde que dejo a los Delacour, era hora de demostrar porque le gustaba que le llamaran el Mizu no Kami.

Porque él tenía el poder para respaldarlo.

**-¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!-**Con la ayuda de su invocación que escupió un gran galón de agua, Harry con una gran cantidad de poder mágico y con las adecuados sellos de manos logro crear un gran Dragon chino hecho de agua que rugió con fuerza antes de lanzarse hacia los bandidos tomándoles por sorpresa aunque reaccionaron rápidamente y comenzaron a lanzarles hechizos tantos oscuros como de gran daño pero sin resultado alguno. Pero antes de que el Dragon impactara, los dos bandidos que fueron movido anteriormente por Mizuki había logrado crear un gran agujero en la pared y Mizuki junto a Yu ling e Isla fueron los únicos que lograron escapar antes de que el Dragon de agua chocara con la fuerza de un tsunami contra la pared de tierra y destrozara por la presión a dos bandidos sin misericordia dejando que al principio ochos bandidos clasificados a unos tres. Mizuki levantándose del suelo escupió un poco de agua completamente enojado mientras veía como las tres murallas de tierra que Harry Potter había creado se deshacían junto a un torrente de agua del hechizo ya empleado por el niño. Mizuki gruño una vez más.

Ahora creía que era capaz de hacer el niño. Pero una cosa era creer saber que puede hacer y otra sentir lo que puede hacer, ser capaz de estar en carne propia lo que de verdad sucedía era una experiencia diferente. El chico tenía un control impresionante del elemento agua ,el de elemento tierra era de término medio pero no era despreciable considerando las fuertes murallas y defensas que pudo hacer ,algunos hechizos que usan los ingleses y que eran de gran alcance y que un niño de su edad no podría hacer aunque que sepa magia elemental tira esa teoría por la ventana ,también sus hechizos del elemento fuego y esos extraños de hechizos de….telekinesis o algo así ,no podía decir pero eran terroríficos y finalmente lo que estaba viendo ,sabia del rumor de un extraño y exótico Dragon negro que ha surcado en varios países mágicos por todo el mundo ,el señor Kabuto ha comentado que se ha visto mucho más es en estados unidos pero a más de ello casi nada se sabía de ese Dragon ,bueno ,pues ahora sabía bien y era una gran sorpresa que había otra persona aparte de lord Orochimaru que era capaz de usar hechizos de invocación pero incluso ante tal despliegue de habilidad del mocoso ,lord Orochimaru estaba en años luz en poder que ese niño Potter. De pronto sintió un sonido de un chasquido cerca de su oído y sonrió sádicamente ya al sentir su hechizo en pleno orden.

-Ustedes, ataquen inmediatamente, ya he—

-¡no, no! ¡Detenten ahí, estúpido imbécil! ¡Dijiste que si te ayudábamos recibiríamos una gran recompensa aparte de violar a algunas Veelas y saquear algunos lugares! ¡Y ahora casi todos mis compañeros han sido asesinados por un niño! ¡UN MALDITO NIÑO!

-¡SILENCIO! ¡YA ESTOY LISTO PARA LA ACCION! ¡SOLO ATAQUEN Y YA!-Grito Mizuki soltando una ola de ansia asesina asustando a los dos bandidos que no tuvieron más que otras que responder y comenzar a lanzar hechizos de largo alcance hacia su objetivo que esquivaba aquellos ataques gracias al tiempo de reacción del Dragon negro y mientras la bestia invocada lo hacía, Harry no se detenía en lanzar balas de agua a alta velocidad y si no fuera por algunos escudos mágicos o algunas transfiguraciones, Mizuki y los otros dos ya estarían heridos. El mago japonés-canadiense se movió con lentitud detrás de isla Greyback y Yu ling prestando atención al momento justo de atacar además si necesitaba usar a algunos de esos dos estúpidos como escudo por un ataque peligroso del mocoso. Entonces en el momento justo encontró la apertura que necesitaba y tensando los músculos de los brazos y piernas el sonrió como un depredador y…-¡TE ATRAPE!

Dio un salto. Flexionando sus piernas que habían aumentado en musculo aún más fue capaz de dar un salto de gran magnitud ,que fue tal que ocasiono que la tierra temblara y se formara grietas en la superficie ,Mizuki a alta velocidad logro atrapar a Harry encima de su Dragon que no pudo esquivar el ataque del mago y que le dio un abrazo de oso que ocasiono que los huesos del antebrazos de Harry se rompiera y que el mismo sintiera que uno de sus pulmones fuera lastimado por la fuerza del agarre del mago enemigo ,el Dragon de Harry se turbo fuertemente al haber sido cogido de guardia baja pero antes de reaccionar y ayudara a su invocador ,ya que compartían campo de visión siendo una de las habilidades el Rinnegan ,el Dragon recibió en conjunto dos avada kedavra haciendo que desapareciera en una mota de humo blanco. Mizuki aun con una sonrisa salvaje soltó aun en el aire a Harry para después tomarlo por el rostro con fuerza y apuntarle con su varita con la otra mano dispuesto a terminar esa batalla de una vez por toda.

-¡hahahaha, eres fuerte niño, PERO YO SOY MAS! ¡ES HORA DE MORIR! **AVADA KE**—

**-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-**Grito ahogadamente Harry y de su cuerpo fue expulsado una gran onda expansiva de gravedad que ocasiono que Mizuki fuera lanzando al lado contrario de Harry que aun así seguía cayendo hacia el suelo sin poder usar su magia y con sus brazos rotos además que podía ver como dos columnas móviles de color marrón surcaban los cielos dando a entender que los otros dos bandidos se acercaban hacia él. Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico y trato de analizar exactamente cuánto tiempo le faltaba para tener acceso a su magia nuevamente, por la cantidad de poder que había puesto en su Shinra tensei…-_¡¿15 segundos?! ¡Maldita sea!_

-¡AUN NO TE SALVAS, MALDITO NIÑO!-Se escuchó el grito de una voz conocida por Harry y a través de sus parpados miro con urgencia como dando salto a alta velocidad era Mizuki que aun cuando había grandes manchas y heridas en algunas parte de su cuerpo proseguía en su deseo de ir hacia él. Viendo que estaba atrapado y que aún seguía cursando el cielo Harry movió un poco su cuerpo para ver si podía mover una de sus adoloridas manos hacia un pequeño estuche que tenía en su cinturón pero le costaba muchísimo.

-¡_vamos, vamos, sé que puedo! ¡VAMOS CUERPO, MUEVETE YA!-_Y así dando un grito en su mente Harry aun con lágrimas de dolor y soltado gruñido adoloridos por el esfuerzo logro abrir el estuche del cual salieron varias papeles blancos simples y corrientes a simples vista, lo cual Isla, Yu ling e incluso Mizuki ignoraron pasando a través de ella, algo que Harry agradeció por lo que abriendo los ojos aún más sonrió salvajemente-¡JA! ¡**KAI**!

-Espera ¿Qué?-Gruño la bandida Isla Greyback mirando a un lado como esos simples papeles mostraron ante sus ojos un diagrama que ella misma reconoció, una runa auto-sustentable explosivo, que no necesita magia para activarlo ya que se hace de la misma en vez de solo con tinta y se activaba con una palabra clave, eran difíciles de hacer ya que el mecanismo para hacer esas runas explosivas solo la conocen las Veelas y algunos magos japoneses. Isla y Yu ling abrieron los ojos aterrados ya que en ese segundos notaron que estaba rodeados por al menos uno de esos cuatros pero incluso no pudieron hacer nada.

¡BOOOMMM!

-¡AAARGGH! ¡MALDITA SEA!-Grito Mizuki al recibir igual esas explosiones pero debido a su cuerpo que ha sido alterado por su hechizo personal pudo sobrevivir no sin perder su brazo derecho. No se podía decir de los otros dos ya que trozos de sus cuerpos caían del cielo como si fueran unos malditos confetis. Mizuki gruño con furia mientras aterrizada pesadamente en el suelo pero él no le importaba eso, sino al mocoso que había caído pesadamente en el suelo pero pudo ver que había usado algún hechizo de viento muy débil para minimizar la caída. Mizuki gruño con furia, al perder ya siete bandidos bien adiestrados contra unos mocos, eso le ponía en una furia sin igual. Mizuki escupió un poco de sangre al suelo y sin esfuerzo se levantó para ir hacia donde estaba ese maldito mocoso del demonio, dispuesto de una vez terminar con él.

Harry por otro lado estaba respirando con dificultad, había recuperado su magia y había usado un hechizo Futon para ayudarle a aterrizar sin peligro alguno pero subestimo la altura de la caída y el impacto hizo que algo se rompiera en uno de sus pulmones por lo que estaba intentando concentrar su magia en el punto del daño pero el costaba muchísimo además que no se podía mover muy bien. El miro a través de sus ojos anillados como ese sujeto Mizuki se estaba acercando más a él y tembló un poco al sentir esa emoción que no había experimentado en mundo tiempo. Miedo. Sus poderes en cierto sentido lo han hecho arrogante y cuando ha tenido un combate contra unos enemigos de gran calibre estaba en ese momento al borde de la muerte. De pronto escucho la seca y odiosa voz de Mizuki por lo que intento moverse para intentar defenderse pero no podía.

-Eres una cosita seria ¿no, niño? Has matado a todos mis lacayos ¿eh, bribón? Pues que mal que no acabaste conmigo. Sinceramente tengo que alabar tu poder, eres increíble pero en esta ocasión….tengo que decir que tu poder me irrita. Pero bueno, fue divertido….frustrante pero divertido porque llega la mejor parte y es cuando te partiré en pedacitos _tengo que llevarlo a lord Orochimaru pero supongo que no le molestara que le mate, al final solo quiere su cuerpo para estudios._

_-_Ma-al-dito….se-eas…

-Bueno, parece que aun….un momento….eso es ¿un Doujutsu?-Inquirió en shock Mizuki notando a través de la sangre que caía de la frente del niño y de su cabello negro unos ojos morados anillados, un Doujutsu y uno completamente raro. Mizuki sabía bien sobre los llamados técnicas de ojos en el antiguo mundo hace más de mil años ,habilidades mortales que se derivan de los ojos de un usuario es un poder muy codiciado y que es casi extinguido actualmente ,obviamente contando que en tiempo antiguo hubo algunos usuarios de Doujutsus con poderes completamente macabros ,como tal uno capaz de convertir a cualquiera en piedra al mirarle a los ojos , del cual de ahí nació la leyenda de medusa ,u otro en donde se podía extraer el alma con los ojos ,de ahí nació la creencia del Shinigami en Japón o unos que podía controlar las mentes de cualquiera por una vez cada persona ,de ahí se vino todo el embrollo con la guerra de Troya. Poseer un Doujutsu era algo impresionante y atemorizante, considerando las locuras y destrucción que ha causado el mago oscuro más invencible y oscuro de todos los tiempos en todo el mundo. Aquel que…

Mizuki sacudió la cabeza, pensar incluso en ese sujeto era un mal presagio. No había grandes cosas tales como Voldermot o Grindelwald pero el **sujeto** era tan condenadamente poderoso que era atemorizante incluso pensar que **tal persona **realmente haya existido. Es más, era el temor de aquel-no-mencionado que casi todo el mundo se ha encargado de borrar cualquier texto histórico que se le menciona, él y algunos pocos sabían gracias a los esfuerzos de lord Orochimaru en recaudar información. E incluso aun cuando juro no pensar más en el asunto, el escalofrió paso por toda su espalda en recordar el día que escucho la descripción de ese sujeto del señor Kabuto. Pensándolo mejor, viendo esos ojos del niño pudo recordar una frase que escucho cuando pasaba por casualidad por los aposentos de lord Orochimaru cuando hablaban sobre el antepasado de **ese sujeto **y aunque no era nada, la frase no estaba completa pero pudo agarrar algunas cosas…

-_Sabio….era débil…sus ojos….de la vida y la muerte….eran morado….según la leyenda…_

_-¿serán estos ojos que lord Orochimaru menciono? Bueno ,no me mata llevarle a este mocoso… _vaya ,vaya ,un Doujutsu nuevo en el mundo ,eso es tan espectacular…creo que no te matare niño…Te daré a lord Orochimaru….él te dará un _buen uso…._-Murmuro con un placer sádico Mizuki tomando del cuello a Harry que gorgoteo adolorido además de intentar tanto liberarse o respirar como era puesto frente a frente al rostro de Mizuki que se burlaba de él haciendo una mueca ,estaba un poco cansando ,había usado muchísima magia y no creía que usar un Shinra tensei resultaría bueno ,su técnica por muy fuerte que era aún le faltaba mucho para ser realmente un hechizo de gran poder ,él estaba indefenso ,no tenía su bastón Nishuu ,no podía usar sus manos y el daño de uno de sus pulmones igual evitaba que no concentrara su energía correctamente en su cuerpo. Estaba a merced de Mizuki. O lo era si no fuera porque Mizuki soltó un comentario que …-bueno ,no podre matarte pero al menos me divertirse cuando atrape a la Veela que estaba contigo ,sí ,me divertiré muchísimo con ella.

Harry dejara el miedo. Y se enojara.

-¡NO LASTIMARAS A FLEUR! ¡MUERE! **¡NINGENDO: TAMASHI NO JOKYO!-**Grito Harry mientras su Rinnegan brillaba de furia y enojo ,aun sin importarle el estado de sus brazos alzo su mano derecha y la poso en el pecho de Mizuki para después con fuerza pareció agarrar algo en el aire y para sorpresa además de horror de Mizuki como una forma de energía pálida y blanca salía de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido bruscamente atrapada pero entonces viendo esto y soltar a Harry para evitar que le hiciera algo mas cometió un gravísimo error ya que al soltar a Harry este mismo al aterrizar en el suelo dio un salto hacia atrás atrapando con su mano derecha aquella forma de energía traslucida hasta que la corto del cuerpo de Mizuki que por un momento se quedó en shock hasta que soltó un grito que retumbo por todo aquel bosque antes de caer al suelo completamente….muerto. La energía pálida en la mano de Harry se disolvió lentamente hasta no quedar nada y Harry sintiendo muchísimo más cansando cayo de rodillas respirando con dificultad ya dándose cuenta que había hecho-…yo…le arranque…no…despedace su alma…por eso no…pude ver su vida…yo….coff…coff…estoy herido…

Finalmente chocando rostro contra el suelo Harry respiraba un poco pesadamente mientras se daba la vuelta con dificultad para así ver el cielo sin ninguna interfería. El quisiera llamar su bastón Nishuu pero ahora deberá de estar a la lejanía ya que lo había dejado a uno de sus clones de agua. Harry dio varias aspiraciones de aire antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco para disminuir su respiración y calmarse. Después de unas, supuso, dos horas Harry noto que quizás estaba lo suficiente estable para no seguía jadeando mortalmente por lo que concentro su Rinnegan para ver si alguien estaba cerca del lugar y suspiro de alivio al notar que aun el hechizo de silencio a los alrededor seguía estable, él no quería que hubiera civiles en la batalla. Ahora que él estaba ahí ,en medio de un bosque mágico francés ,con los brazos casi destruidos ,con estar casi vacío de poder mágico y que su apreciada arma Nishuu está a varios metros de ahí e incluso un kilómetro de distancia ,eso aseguraba que la situación no era bonita ,no en lo más mínimo. El decidió que quizás lo mejor era…descansar.

-_Después de todo….había ganado…-_Pensó ya cerrando los ojos cayendo rápidamente dormido esperando recuperar un poco de su poder para salir de ese lugar y buscar ayuda profesional. Y así en medio de un bosque ,siendo rodeado por una mínima pero notable estela de destrucción ,con el cuerpo de un muerto cerca ,con los restos de otros por algunas parte del bosque y los cadáveres a una notable distancia de ahí ,Harry Potter ,el Mizu no Kami ,cayo desmayado ante sus profundas heridas pero con un sentido de orgullo al haber detenido a aquellos desgraciados ,no le importaba que haya matado ya que igual técnicamente él lo había hecho cuando por primera vez uso su Ningendo ,pero importaba la intención no el hecho ,eso era lo que se decía Harry para calmarse. En ese momento el solo estaba descansando de una dura batalla.

* * *

><p>Cho Chang, estudiante de tercer año miraba impasible el periódico del profeta que estaba entre sus manos, ella en ese momento ignoro las palabras de sus amigas o compañeras Ravenclaw hablar sobre el asunto en un enfoque inocente mientras sus ojos se centraban con una gran intensidad lo que había escrito en el mencionado periódico. Otra historia del Mizu no Kami; Harry Potter. Y esta vez en como destrozos a los causantes de los secuestros y violaciones a algunas Veelas en Francia ,los cuales supuestamente llevaban vestimentas de Mortifagos solo para descubrirse que eran más que simples bandidos aunque uno de ellos ,una tal isla Greyback ,estuvo relacionado con el temible y famoso Fenrir Greyback. Según el periódico cuenta que el lugar se encontró una gran cantidad de energía mágica concentrada demostrando lo intenso que debió de haber sido el choque entre Harry Potter contra los bandidos. Pero eso realmente no le importaba a Cho Chang sino algo en particular.<p>

-_Un bastón Nishuu…. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que alguien así tenga una arma de esa clase?-_Pensó Cho Chang con una expresión analítica. Ella era de ascendencia china cierto, su país de origen en lo mágico no es muy grande como es el de Japón, su nación hermana y enemiga en algunos casos, pero china tenía sus propios poderes mágicos únicos, como en Inglaterra que son el metarmofagos o el Parsel, en china existían los dominadores de Chi, una fuente de energía física aparte del mágico, Cho no sabía mucho de ello ya que obviamente se crio en otro país pero igual ella tenía conocimiento del mundo oriental con exactitud. Y ella conocía aquella arma.

La foto que estaba viendo sus ojos era de supuestamente Harry Potter sosteniéndose de una manera extraña a un bastón Nishuu encima de un Dragon negro de dos alas y cola de cuervo ,al parecer la foto fue tomada ya muchísimo después del combate y el que Harry Potter ya se estaba yendo ,a Cho no se le escapaba que Harry Potter estaba en una posición en la que daba a entender que estaba muy herido además de la forma en que el brazo izquierdo estaba en un ángulo muy antinatural era una prueba de esa afirmación. El asunto con Cho es que Harry Potter ha estado haciendo cosas que no podían ser posible ,como tal poseer conocimientos de hechizos elementales ,bien ,el problema no era algo serio pero al ver en esa fotografía supo que Harry Potter ,aparte de ser el niño-que-vivió ,era ahora alguien famoso en poseer un bastón Nishuu ,una de las armas más codiciadas en los mundos mágico oriental e incluso su familia estuvo implicada en la búsqueda de varias armas poderosas hace unas generaciones atrás ,lo cual explicaba su conocimiento sobre el asunto.

-_apuesto que mi abuelo estará lívido por esto. Además esta esto, ese Dragon de raza desconocida, jamás he visto en los libros de criaturas mágicas a ese tipo de dragón, jamás. Harry Potter realmente es alguien muy curioso. Hehehe y lo peor es que no sabe que enemigos se ha hecho-_Pensó Cho con un humor seco al leer en una parte sobre que una de las mujeres de Fenrir Greyback había sido asesinada sin dejar rastro alguno por el Mizu no Kami y Cho sabía que los hombres lobos de toda gran Bretaña que estén bajo el mando de Greyback comenzaran una cruzada contra Harry Potter y ni mencionar a los caza recompensas de otros países ,como tal los de Japón y china que desearan el bastón Nishuu del heredero de los Potter ,Cho podía dar fe de que eso ocurrirá. Suspirando dejo el periódico en la mesa y miro a su alrededor de como la gran mayoría hablaban sobre el Mizu no Kami e incluso algunos de los profesores hablaban sobre el asunto.

-Disculpe….

-¿mmm?-Murmuro Cho mirando cómo fue llamada en voz baja y miro como a su izquierda una joven de piel negra y de ascendencia hindú le hablaba, ella fue capaz de reconocerla como Padma Patil, una niña de segundo año pudo recordar Cho y se preguntó porque la muchacha estaba hablando con ella, sus respectivos grupos de amigos eran muy diferente, tanto los de Padma eran normales mientras la que ella eran las más populares. Cho miro encima de su hombro notando que su amiga Marietta estaba hablando con la prefecta Penélope Clearwater por lo que decidió responderle a la niña, ella sabía cómo era Marietta de celosa cuando Cho hacia amistad con alguien más- Bueno, dime Patil ¿Qué sucede?

-¿has notado los ojos de Harry Potter?

-….eh….Uhhh….oh… ¿Qué? …-Confeso Cho completamente aturdida ante las palabras de la niña hindú. Padma negó con la cabeza completamente divertida y mirando a su alrededor lanzo discretamente un hechizo de silencio, era bastante malo ser señalada como la gemela de una de las nuevas chismosas del colegio por lo que Padma ha buscado una gran cantidad de información para así salir de la sombra de su hermana Parvati y en una casualidad logro encontrar el hechizo Muffliato por lo que agradecía el hecho que sabía ese hechizo. Ya lanzando y viendo que nadie escuchara completamente su conversación se acercó un poco más a Cho.

-Señorita Cho, tengo fuertes dudas, tú y Su li son las únicas que conozco que poseen conocimiento de quizás sobre el mundo japonés mágico pero… Su li…cuando le pregunte si podía responderme una pregunta de ese país…ella me ignoro ¿me ayudarías a responder mis dudas?

-Pues….no me molesta…pero ¿Pero qué quiere saber? ¿Y cómo así de los ojos de Harry Potter?

-Bueno pero antes ¿guardaría este secreto conmigo? Puede ser solo locuras mía y no quiero que se burlen de mi diciendo que invento cosas raras ¿imagínate si Malfoy o Flint supiera de esto?

-Si…es cierto, adelante, muéstrame de lo que hablas-Como respuesta Padma solo saco una lupa común y corriente lo que hizo que Cho alzara una ceja ante el objeto Muggles, en el mundo mágico había objetos similares pero ella fue capaz de reconocer que ese era una común y corriente lupa. Entonces Padma puso la lupa justamente en el rostro en movimiento de Harry Potter mostrando algo que hizo que Cho casi se ahogara con su propia saliva. Era un pequeño fragmento de algo que obviamente nadie se daría cuenta si no fuera por la lupa de aumento puesta de Padma ,lo cual causo que ella y Cho pudieran reconocer un poco de lo que estaban viendo con exactitud-….anillos en los ojos…..un Doujutsu….ya veo ,eso explica porque es tan poderoso.

-¿un Doujutsu? ¿Qué es eso? Fue por accidente cuando vi eso esta mañana por lo que decidí averigua primero y bueno…la verdad, estos ojos….me son familiares.

-¿familiares?

-Si…algo sobre el dios Asura o del samsara de mi nación de origen…no me acuerdo, papa no era muy aficionado a la historia y Parvati siempre le hacía que nos llevara de compras u otras estupideces.

-mmm ya veo, bueno, pues un Doujutsu es una habilidad Mágica que se centra exclusivamente en los ojos, en china no se sabe mucho de eso porque nunca tuvimos uno así pero en Japón hubieron un montón pero…me acuerdo que mi abuelo comento que los textos históricos de Japón son muy protegidos y exclusivos para el público en general. _Ella no tiene que saber que lo poco que se sabe sobre los Doujutsus son cosas caóticas y fuera de lo común._

-Mmm ya veo…. ¿tú crees que alguien más se habrá dado cuenta?

-Quizás, sería interesante comentar esto a los demás pero la verdad es que aquí nadie sabe de eso y sería muy aburrido contestar esa pregunta sin parar. Pero dime algo ¿Por qué estás buscando sobre eso?

-Pues la verdad…yo esperaba que Harry Potter viniera con nosotros a estudiar el año pasado….pero cuando no lo hizo, pues bueno, me dio igual aunque un poco decepcionante. Pero eso no es todo sino…pensé en las historias que dicen sobre sus habilidades y viendo el problema que pasa ahora en la escuela…pues…-Contesto Padma callándose de inmediato y Cho tuvo que darle la razón, apenas estaban comenzando el nuevo año y la señora norris, el gato del conserje había sido encontrada petrificada y casi al borde de la muerte mediante heridas cortantes. Nadie sabe exactamente qué sucedió pero debido a las notas sobre la tal cámara de los secretos y la eliminación de los sangre sucias pues algunas personas en la escuela están un poco agitados. Sinceramente con lo sucedido en el año pasado con el troll y el raro de Quirrell, Cho estaba considerando que había una especie de patrón extraño en la escuela y todo comenzó justamente cuando supuestamente Harry Potter debía de haber entrado a estudiar.

-deja el asunto, niña, quizás esto sea solo la broma de un Slytherin sádico o algo así, solo esperemos que no pase nada raro en este año. Pero aun así, no te explícate bien ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en Harry Potter?

-Pues, me preguntaba si….si la escuela está en peligro ¿Harry Potter vendrá a ayudarnos? El destrozo a los desgraciados que hacían esas fechorías en Francia ¿no sería loco pensar eso?

-Pfft, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo Harry Potter ahora no tiene relación con Hogwarts, te recomiendo que guardes esa información sobre el Doujutsu de Potter en secreto, quien sabe que sea solo error de la imagen, no lo sé pero te advierto, ten cuidado. Si hay algo que sé muy bien es que hay personas que harían cosas terribles con esa clase de información.

-…ehmm… ok, supongo-Dijo Padma completamente insegura mientras cancelaba su hechizo de privacidad y se levantaba de su asiento dispuesta a irse. Cho la miro sin decir nada pensando en la situación una vez más, ella sabía bien sobre los Doujutsu pero nada sobre su origen o exactamente quienes poseyeron uno, ella sabía bien que aquellos que poseen un Doujutsu son considerandos en su propio derecho prodigios en las artes mágicas y en algunos casos, de la guerra. En fin , decidió dejar el asunto para después y continuar con su vida escolar pero mentalmente guardo la información de que posiblemente Harry Potter tenga un Doujutsu para usarlo por si necesitaba usarlo para su beneficio. Después de todo, el sombrero inicialmente quería ponerla en Slytherin pero su astucia le hizo cambiar de parecer sabiendo lo recluidos y rechazados que eran los Slytherins. Ella sonrió misteriosamente ante ese pensamiento. Además…

¿Quién asegura que se encontrara con Harry Potter de todo modo?

**Continuara…**


End file.
